Getting To Me
by MiChElLe05
Summary: One woman. One man. Her past. Who gets to who first? OC/Batista, Orton.
1. Chapter 1

Brianna flung her scarf securely around her neck in need of warmth on the cold winter night. She was on her way to another night at the local diner working as a waitress. Not something she exactly liked to spread around but it was a job and eventually would pay her way through college. So in that case she had put getting a car aside, telling herself soon enough that she'd get one. Her family didn't exactly like her way of living but she felt like she needed to prove to herself that she was able to live on her own and not have her family taking care of her all her god given life, make no mistake they were indeed her family, but this was something that she needed to do.

"There she is, my favorite girl." Greg, a regular customer spoke as she walked through the doors.

"Greg." She replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek before making her way around the counter. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"A cup of coffee will do me good on this cold night." He answered as he rubbed his hands together.

"It sure is." She agreed as she poured the warm liquid into his cup. "I hear it's only going to get colder."

"Winter was never my favorite season..." He paused to shrug his shoulders "But I've grown accustomed to it, living here as long as I have." He teased himself getting a chuckle from Brianna.

Brianna let the smile stay on her face as she admired the night's sky. "I have no problem with it, always been a fan of the season since I was a child."

"You make it sound so long ago." A voice rang as they walked through the kitchen doors.

Brianna looked over to see her boss Sheryl. "To me it seems that way." She got a scowl from her boss which only got another laugh out of her.

"You young people these days." She said with a shake of her head. Sheryl was in her early forties, the diner had been a dream of hers since she was a child herself. Brianna couldn't help but admire her, only hoping that someday she'd just have a little bit of what her boss had.

The three of them sat around talking about current events as they usually did. Brianna working the night shift barely had any customers but it was more personal and she liked it that way, it was always a time that she got to relax and get away from life's overwhelming problems.

"Well, it's about that time ladies." Greg announced as he stood up, putting some money down on the counter.

"Have a good night." Both women waved as he walked past the large window leaving the two woman in silence.

As she always did, Sheryl turned on her little radio to her favorite station of oldies. Brianna always liked to sit and drown herself in the music, it always brought back memories of her mother. At least the nice memories she'd had of her.

"So Miss Brianna anything new in your love life?" Brianna rolled her eyes at her boss's bluntness.

"You should know my answer already Sheryl...since you ask me that same question every single time you see me." Her love life wasn't something she liked to focus on too much, but being as alone as she was it always happened to creep up in her thoughts…and it really didn't help much with everyone harping her about it.

Sheryl just shrugged her shoulders. "I just think someone as young as you should be out there experiencing life, going out on dates, partying all night, not cooped up in some apartment all day."

"Twenty six is not quite young anymore Sheryl." Her boss just gave her one of those 'looks' that only somebody like a mother figure would give.

"Gosh, you make me feel like I lived in the prehistoric days."

"I'm sorry, it's just me...I guess I don't feel young anymore...I guess maybe because at my age I should've already accomplished something."

"Now you listen to me Brianna, you never dare put yourself down around me...for heaven's sake you still have your whole life ahead of you." She scolded as she whipped around to point a finger at her.

Brianna just smiled at her before she distracted her thoughts by cleaning the empty tables and counters. With a quick glance up Brianna just about tripped over her own two feet. She stared at the gentleman through the window. He was tall, dark, muscular, and _very_ handsome. Damn, didn't she sound like a romance novel? She quickly got back to the task at hand when she noticed his eyes staring back at her. He probably thought she was weird staring at a stranger like that, embarrassed she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Maybe a nice splash of cold water would help with her nerves.

"Get a hold of yourself Bri, you'll probably never see the man again anyways." She stated out loud as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

Taking a deep breath she exited the bathroom. Her calming words quickly went out the window when she stepped back out into the diner. Two gentlemen were sitting at the counter and _he_ just happened to be one of them.

She swallowed hard before walking back around the counter. "Need any help with these gentlemen Sheryl?" Brianna asked giving the two men a quick warm smile.

"I think Sheryl here has got us covered." He spoke exposing his deep masculine voice.

"Already on a first name bases?" Brianna asked curiously.

Sheryl's mouth twitched into a big smile. "What can I say? These two just happen to be quite the charmers."

"Comes naturally I guess when you're around two beautiful woman such as you two." He couldn't help but sneak a look at Brianna as he stated the comment, but it seemed to have no affect on her as she just stared looking somewhat in deep thought.

"Oh, how rude of me. Brianna this is my nephew Dave and his friend slash business partner Randy." Brianna listened as she introduced, her nephew? She sure as hell didn't see that one coming.

"Well, now it all makes sense doesn't it?" She put out her hand to be shaken. "Nice to meet you Randy." He shook it and smiled. "And Dave..." She hoped no one saw her blush as he kissed the back of her hand. "Definitely charming." She said tucking her hand back into her apron.

Sheryl eyed Dave. "Gets it from my side of the family." Dave just gave a mindless shrug.

Brianna just smiled. "So what brings you two here to Washington D.C.?" She questioned deciding conversation was the best way to keep her thoughts from wondering off.

Sheryl cleared her throat. "Dave and Randy here finally took time off of their busy schedules to come down and visit their old auntie Sheryl."

"Aw, come on now don't make me look like a heartless man in front of Miss Brianna here." He said sending a smile her way in where she nervously returned one back.

"These two here make quite a living for themselves, quite the business goons owning clubs over in California and Las Vegas..." She let it linger until Dave continued.

"We're originally from here but moved where the business took us." Brianna looked over at Sheryl who was now in a conversation with Randy realizing that Dave was only talking to her.

"Sounds exciting...sounds like something DC could use." Maybe it wasn't so bad she thought to herself, but the way those eyes looked at her stirred her nerves.

"That's actually why were down here, apart from coming to visit." He found himself studying her as he spoke. She was definitely different from his typical woman. Scratch that, she was more beautiful then his typical woman. Her tanned skin gave an exotic look to her typical girl next door features. He could tell her hair was long under all those pins. There was always something attractive about a woman with long hair…

"...so stressful I would think with your type of work." Being wrapped up in his thoughts Dave barely even caught what she said.

"Every job is stressful, Randy and I tend to not let it get to us." He managed to continue.

"Yeah, my friends will absolutely be ecstatic if you did build one over here in DC." She added a roll of the eyes to herself at the end. The friends she only talked to when they would call and try to drag her out every weekend. God bless them though, they were only trying to help the lack of a social life she had.

"I'll keep you updated then." A charming smile spread across his face.

Damn, he probably had women falling at his feet all the time with a smile like that, Brianna thought to herself, and why did it feel like he was trying to make her do that exact thing? Her thoughts were put aside when Sheryl's voice broke in.

"You two boys should be heading off now, early morning tomorrow." Dave gave Brianna a 'look' as he stood up at his aunt's orders.

"It was nice meeting you, Brianna." Randy stated shaking her hand again and reaching in to give Sheryl a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes, it certainly was." Dave repeated Randy's sentiments as he took her hand to kiss it for the second time, then turning to give a quick hug to his aunt. She and Sheryl waved as the two left.

"My Nephew seems to have taking a liking to you." Sheryl said not being able to help the smug smile that came across her face.

Brianna just chuckled. "I have a feeling he probably treats all the women like that." _And it probably works every time._

Sheryl couldn't help but agree knowing how her nephew worked. With a slight shrug of her shoulders she let the subject pass which let Brianna breathe a sigh of relief.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna bid goodnight to her boss before finding herself back out into the winter's night. Sticking her hands in her jacket pockets she started on her way back home. The thought of taking a hot bath, and reading by the fire ran through her mind practically making her want to run home.

"What are you doing walking in this cold?" Brianna jumped and put a hand to her heart hearing the voice. She turned around to see the handsome man from earlier.

"Aren't you supposed to be long gone by now?" She asked as she gave him an impatient look.

"I asked a question first." He pointed out getting a grim look from the lady.

"I'm walking home, so if you don't mind I'd like to be on my way." She answered rudely before she began to walk again.

"In the car, I'll give you a ride." He stated practically barking the order.

Brianna turned at his tone of voice. "Excuse me, I didn't recall asking you for a ride." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Dave noticed her cheeks flush as her voice raised. _How cute. _"I didn't say you did but being the gentleman I am I'm not going to let you walk out in this cold." Before Brianna could respond they were joined with another presence.

"Dave, what are you doing back here?" Sheryl then noticed Brianna. "And Brianna what are you doing standing out here in the freezing cold?" She asked with a mix of concern and sternness.

"I dropped Randy off at the house but came back to see if you needed a ride." He answered as he placed a kiss on his aunt's cheek.

"Well, aren't you sweet Dave, but I have my car." She smiled as she placed her hand gently on her nephew's face.

Brianna stared on. What the hell was she doing still standing there? She could've been home by now. "Well, good night then. I'll be heading home now." Brianna announced as she held up her hand to wave good-bye.

"I can give you a ride." Dave stated again as a smirk crept up on his face.

"Really, it's fine I..." Brianna started but was cut off.

"What a nice thing to do Dave." Sheryl spoke as she cupped his hand in hers. "Plus It'd be better knowing you're safe in a car instead of walking the streets by yourself."

How was she supposed to say no to that? She sent Dave a look. He knew all along what he was going to do. But why? Putting a smile back on her face she walked over to the twosome. "Okay then, if it makes you feel better."

Once Sheryl was gone she sent Dave a killer glare. "You know I could've been home by now." She spat out as he opened the car door for her.

Dave wore an amused smile. "Stubborn are we?" He said as he slid into the car.

Brianna just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "At least I'm not a liar."

Dave gasped pretending not know what she was talking about. "Now, why would you even say such a thing?" A smirk spread across his face making his good looks come out even more. Not that she was looking or anything.

"You knew your aunt had a car, so why did you even waste your time on coming back here?" She folded her arms as she waited for an answer, to see if he could charm his way out of this one.

Dave temporarily ignored her question as he put the car in drive. "What does that matter now? You should just be thankful I came back when I did." He answered with ease.

"Which way am I headed?" Changing the subject smoothly.

"Make a left at the next stop light." _Oh, how smooth changing the subject. _"And as I told you before I don't live very far from here, I was very capable of walking." She slightly smiled at how she was able to change the subject back as smoothly as he had changed it.

Dave, didn't blame the woman for wanting to know, but he'd leave that for later. He could see her out of the corner of his eye staring at him as if waiting for him to respond. Instead he just ignored it as he continued to drive.

The only time he spoke was to ask for directions with her giving him mumbled answers. This woman was surely different then to what he was used to. By now, he would've already been in their apartments using his oh so good charm as he lead them to the bedroom. If it took a little bit longer with this one, he could wait. He wasn't going to let this one slip through his fingers.

"Stop here." She announced as he slammed on the breaks causing Brianna to spill forward. She turned and gave him another killer glare. "Trying to kill me. Very charming." She said sarcastically.

He just shrugged his shoulders as he stepped around to her side. He put his hand out for her to take but was rejected as Brianna brushed it aside. "I don't need your help."

Okay, a _very _stubborn one. His hand fell back at his side as he watched her climb out. "Well, aren't you going to say thank you?"

Brianna turned to look at him, boy did he not know when to quit. "No, because I didn't ask for a ride in the first place." She saw the frown appear on his face but just rolled her eyes as she turned in the direction of her apartment. An irritated sigh escaped her mouth hearing his footsteps behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked not even turning around.

"Just walking a lady to her door, never know who could be walking the streets at this time of night." He answered as he admired her from the back.

Brianna could feel his eyes staring a hole through her. She didn't know if she should be excited or creeped out having a man stare at her. It was definitely something she wasn't use or even paid attention to. "Look, I don't know if you are just trying to charm the pants off of me or actually being nice but whatever it is I don't want or need it." She snapped as she turned back to face him.

He slowly walked towards her, but she just took a step back. "What's with the hostility Bri?" He was all that more interested in her now. He could definitely tell there was more to her and she was doing a pretty good job of hiding whatever it was.

_So now he had a nickname for her already? _"Don't call me that...only people who are close to me can call me that." She stated sternly as she took another step back from him.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out as he kept taking small steps towards her.

Brianna kept backing up only to have a car stop her attempt at escaping, which only allowed him to get closer. "And I'm not going to…" She swallowed as he stood in front of her now. Big mistake of hers to look up, his brown orbs met with her own and a small breath escaped her mouth.

"Those eyes tell so much but yet you hide it so well. Why is that Bri?" He questioned with a whisper into her ear.

Brianna did everything she could to avoid him but his arms trapped her. "I said don't call me that." Was the only response she could come back with.

Dave sighed as he backed away from her. "I will figure you out Bri. Have a good night now." And just like that Brianna was watching his car disappear into the night. It took her some time to catch her breath before she was even able to move.

_Who was this man? And what in the hell did he want with her?_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	3. Chapter 3

"Brianna, what's on your mind?" Brianna slightly jumped at her friend's voice.

"Sorry, just spaced out for a second there." It was mid day and she and her friend Sarah were out shopping for a party coming up on the weekend. It had been one of the few that she had promised to go to.

Sarah just shrugged it off. "How about this dress?" She said holding it up to Brianna. "I think it'll look fabulous on you."

Brianna sighed and grabbed it. "I'll try it on." She said dryly.

"Come on Bri, please at least act like you're excited to spend some time with your best friend." Sarah stated knowing how to lay down a guilt trip.

"Of course I'm excited, what would make you think otherwise?" Brianna said with a sarcastic tone. That resulted in Sarah pushing her into the dressing room and with the dresses being thrown in after her.

"Just try the damn things on, I don't have time for your sarcastic bull shit." Sarah scolded as she closed the door.

Brianna didn't know why Sarah actually did put up with her bull shit, but she was always there and she wouldn't want to have it any other way. A giggle from her best friend had her breaking out of her thoughts. "Sarah?" She called out.

"Yeah, come on let me see it." She answered turning away from the male she had been talking to.

Brianna looked at herself in the mirror. She cringed at how much the red dress clung to her curvy body. Her figure was still something she was self-conscious about and probably always would be.

"Bri, come on..." Before Sarah could finish Brianna pushed the door open.

"Here you are Miss Sarah..." She cut herself off when her eyes looked up to see the familiar face. So that was what her friend was giggling at.

"Damn it, you look hot Bri..." She said as she circled her friend for a closer look. "I don't think there's any need to try on the other ones."

Brianna only caught the last few words. "Huh? What? Yeah, I guess." She could've slapped herself for sounding so stupid.

Sarah smiled when she looked up too see who was the focus of her friend's attention. "Cute isn't he?" She complimented as she slipped her arm through his. "Needed some woman guidance." She smiled as she patted his arm.

Brianna swallowed hard as they came closer. Those eyes staring at her with such intensity. "Dave this is my lovely friend Brianna, Brianna this is Dave." Sarah introduced.

Dave grabbed Brianna's hand and kissed it while his gaze stayed on her as he did so.

Brianna as quick as she could put her hand back down at her side. Then something interesting entered her mind as she cocked her head to the side. "Shopping for the girlfriend?" She quizzed.

Dave's look changed as he stared at the amused woman before him. God, she looked hot. He swallowed. "My aunt actually. I thought I'd be nice and pick something up for her." The confident smile returned.

Sarah put a hand to her heart. "Isn't that sweet?" She said flashing a look to Brianna.

Brianna slightly rolled her eyes. "Lovely." She crossed her arms as her friend went goo googa gaga over him some more. "I'm going to change so we can get out of here." She stated flashing a look to Dave who's smile slightly turned into a frown.

Sarah just nodded her head and waved Brianna off. Brianna sent a glare towards her friend before turning herself back into the dressing room. As soon as she looked up into the mirror there he was standing behind her. "Excuse me." She exclaimed as she turned to face him. "I don't think you're allowed in here."

Dave said nothing. He just stepped towards her, allowing himself to tower over her. Brushing her hair to the side, he reached over her and slowly undid the zipper on her dress. Her scent was intoxicating.

Brianna's breathing slowed as she felt his hand against her body. She knew she should just push him off of her but she wasn't able. The chills ran down her spine when she felt his warm breath on her neck. The scent of his cologne could be sensed. My God.

"You smell so good Bri." He whispered as his hand slid down her arm. "I bet you drive all the men wild." He added as his brown eyes found hers again.

Brianna thought for a second that he was going to kiss her, but he just slowly backed up and with a blank look on his face exited the dressing room. Brianna let out a breath when she found herself alone again. She hadn't reacted. She didn't shove or push him away. She hadn't even spoken one word. Something about that scared her, truly scared her.

Dave found himself outside in need of some fresh air. There was something different about this woman. Something that he'd never let himself experience with any other woman.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	4. Chapter 4

_Just wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I didn't know how this story was going to go so I'm really happy with the response so far. So here's the next chapter, I know it's a little short but I promise to make the next one longer. Enjoy!_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna smiled at the cab driver as he bid her good night. It was the night of the party and here she was. Still hesitant but ready to hit the bar for a couple of drinks that were sure to lighten her mood. She shrugged her shoulders as she made her way inside, instantly spotting her friend Sarah on the other side of the room.

"Bri, you're here." Sarah beamed as she quickly crossed over to greet her friend. "For a minute I thought you were going to flake on me."

Brianna took off her coat and hung it with the rest. "Believe me, it crossed my mind." She replied getting a playful slap on the arm. "So, where are the drinks? I'm thinking I should get started early." Brianna asked as she walked with her friend examining the people around her.

Sarah ignored her friend's question turning to her with a big smile on her face. "Guess who's here?" Brianna just looked at her friend.

"Um, who?" She asked as she continued to look around.

Sarah pulled her friend's arm and pointed to a figure across the room. "That guy from the store, he's here."

Brianna lost her breath for a moment as she stared across the room. It was him. _Okay seriously where was the alcohol around here? What the hell was he doing here?_

"Bri, you okay?" Sarah asked as she stared at the blank look on her face.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Sarah just shrugged her shoulders as she pulled Brianna towards the two men chatting. He was with the same friend from the diner.

"Hey you two, look who I found." The two men turned at the sound of Sarah's voice. Dave's eyes automatically falling on Brianna.

"Brianna, nice to see you again." Randy greeted. "Drink?" He asked holding up a glass of champagne.

"You too Randy." Brianna greeted back as she took the offered drink. "Thank you." She let a smile form. _Finally, some alcohol._

A song blared on the stereo getting everyone excited. "Oh this is my song." Sarah grabbed Randy's hand. "Come on, you're dancing with me." Brianna sent him a sympathetic look as he turned to look at her.

Brianna stared at the two dancing before realizing that it was only the two of them standing there. She tossed back her glass of champagne before grabbing a second one.

"Nervous are we?" Dave finally spoke as he took a drink out of his own glass.

Brianna tossed back the glass before turning to him. "No, just thought I'd make this night a little more easier."

Dave took a step closer to her. "You're not saying that because I'm here are you?"

Brianna just kept her eyes on the dance floor. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. Dave, is it?" She replied rudely as she set down another empty glass.

Dave just smiled and set his glass down next to hers. This woman was driving him beyond crazy. He wasn't able to focus on his work. He couldn't think with her interrupting his thoughts. There she stood, in that red dress, her long hair flowing in curls, her scent all that more arousing than she, and those lips. Those kissable lips. God, how he wanted her. What in the hell was stopping him?

Brianna stared at him through the corner of her eye. A dark blue, striped Armani suit, the cologne that he'd been wearing that day. The massive body that filled up that suit in all the right places, and those eyes. Those intense brown eyes that were at the moment staring at her, there was something about the look that he gave her that sent chills down her spine. He could be considered every woman's dream. What was she so scared of?

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	5. Chapter 5

Brianna managed to keep away from Dave the whole night. She kept herself occupied talking with any and every man who showed interest in her. The nervous feeling never went away because he never took his eyes off her and she could feel it. She was buzzed on the verge of being drunk. Just a few more and Dave wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Bri, there you are." Sarah stated walking in between her and the man she was talking to.

Brianna gave her friend a 'look' but hadn't really minded the interruption. "I was looking for you to join me on the dance floor."

Brianna made a thin line with her mouth. "That's alright Sarah." She started as she shifted in her seat taking a drink of her champagne. "I'm fine right where I am."

Sarah grabbed the glass from Brianna's hand and gave it to the man behind her. "You're dancing with me. I don't care if you like it or not."

Brianna rolled her eyes as her friend dragged her out on to the dance floor. "I'm not dancing." She stated crossing her arms over her chest, that got her a glare from her friend. She gave it a while and finally Sarah just gave up, finding another partner to dance with.

After finding a spot in the corner of the room Brianna found her eyes on one particular pair on the dance floor. Dave had too found a partner to dance with. The woman had her back against his chest as they grinded slowly to the music. Brianna licked her lips as she watched the heated dance. She jumped slightly when Dave caught her glance, but yet she couldn't make herself look away. Dave kept his eyes on her as he continued to dance. His hands slid slowly down the woman's body as she enjoyed his touch. Brianna swallowed slowly. This was too much. Too much for her to handle. Making herself look away she found her way through the crowd, grabbing her coat before exiting the party. Her friend would wonder but she didn't care. She just needed to get away. Get away from him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

After Dave thanked the woman for the dance his eyes wondered around trying to find Brianna. She was no where in sight.

"Dave, have you seen Bri?" Sarah asked showing up by his side.

"No, I can't say that I have." Dave answered, with his eyes still scanning the room.

"I swear that woman never gives anything a chance. She probably got bored and went home." Sarah was seriously getting tired of her friend bailing out on her. She could understand why she felt the way she did, but she just seriously needed to move on.

Dave turned to the woman beside him and bid her a goodnight. Dave told her to tell Randy to take the car and that he would just take a cab home. She only gave a nod as she took the keys from his hand. Grabbing his coat he made his way out into the brisk night. He was able to flag down a cab immediately and gave the driver the address.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna made it home safely. Feeling so much more relaxed, she started up a fire in the fireplace. She had finally got herself out of that dress and into some comfortable boy shorts and a t-shirt that she still had from high school. Comfortably wrapped over that was a nice slick robe sent to her last Christmas by her mother.

"Some wine would make a good addition right now." Talking to herself she walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of wine she had yet to open. She didn't even care to grab herself a glass as she found herself back in the living room.

Turning on the music was the last thing she did before her body started swaying to the music. Who needed a man? But at that moment her mind drifted off to earlier that night, watching Dave dance with that woman all while his eyes seduced her. What was he doing to her? She couldn't answer that or she just didn't want to. Putting that aside for now she let her body continue to sway to the music.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave found himself standing in front of her door. He went to knock but noticed the door already slightly open. Slowly stepping inside he made his way towards to what sounded like music. He stopped in his tracks seeing the sight before him. There she was. Moving her body slowly to the music while her hands ran up and down her slim but curvy body. Dave swallowed hard. She was getting back at him for earlier without even realizing it. Damn it, it was working. Not being able to stand it anymore Dave slipped off his jacket and crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Brianna didn't jump. Instead she took his hands and ran them over the curves of her body. Dave knew it was probably the alcohol consumed and she was out of it but he really didn't care.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

As if a light bulb went on in her head, Brianna pushed him away. Dave landed on the couch with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell? How the hell did you get in here?" Brianna exclaimed turning down the music. _Blame the alcohol. Just blame the alcohol._

"The door was open." He leaned back comfortably on the couch. "So I took that as an invite in." He answered all too coolly.

Brianna hated the fact that his cocky attitude got to her. "Well, you were wrong. Now get out of here." She replied making the mistake of passing in front of him. Dave grabbed her hand to where she found herself standing in between his legs.

Dave waited for her to move but she did no such thing. She just stood there. Just the way he wanted her to be. His hands slowly untied the knots on her robe. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at what she was wearing. "Brianna, let me have you." He whispered as his hands ran up and down her legs.

Brianna's breathing slowed hearing his whispers. His touch gave her chills. Those strong hands. She could let him have her but yet she couldn't. "I can't Dave." She replied pulling away from him as she closed her robe back up.

Dave let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it Bri, just give in already."

Brianna quickly turned to him. "I told you I can't."

"Bri…"

"I think it's time for you to go." Brianna cut him off. Throwing his jacket at him she made her way to open the door.

Dave defeated slipped his jacket back on and followed her lead. He stared at her for a long while before walking through the open door. He was going to find out what the hell was up with this woman. Sooner or later.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	6. Chapter 6

Brianna had taken a week off from work. She told Sheryl it was because of a 'personal' issue that she had to deal with. Well she wasn't lying, in it way it was. It was to avoid any contact with a certain male that happened to be her boss's nephew. If she had it her way she'd never have to see him again especially after what happened that night. Sarah told her she was being stupid. She was probably right, but Brianna had a right to act stupid if she wanted to. She also told Brianna just to go for it. What was the harm? Typical Sarah. But till' this day that question had stuck with Brianna. _What was the harm? _Only she could answer that.

She shook her head when the phone started to ring. "Hello?" Brianna answered.

"Brianna. My dear. Is everything okay?" Sheryl's voice rang with concern over the phone.

"Sheryl, I'm fine. Just personal issues is all." Brianna even rolled her eyes at her own lie.

"Well, let's deal with them right now. Let me in." Sheryl instructed over the phone putting a confused look on Brianna.

"What?" Before she could ask anything else there was a soft knock on her door. Sighing, Brianna hung up the phone and made her way to open the door for her boss. "There was really no need to come Sheryl." She said closing the door after Sheryl made her way in.

Sheryl put her purse and keys on the counter. "You've been gone for a week Brianna. I think I have a right to be concerned." Brianna watched as she took a seat on the couch, following suit soon after. Other then Sarah and her sister, Sheryl was probably the only other one that worried about her.

"So what is it Brianna? What are these personal issues?" Sheryl stared at her with a look that told Brianna to answer the question fast. Brianna looked down at her feet. Could she tell Sheryl about it? No, of course she couldn't. Especially with it having to deal with her own nephew. "Is this about Dave?" Sheryl asked causing Brianna's head to pop up.

"Excuse me?" Brianna chocked out nervously.

Sheryl sighed. "Look I know he has his eye on you. If he's giving you any trouble, you better let me know right now." Demand rang through her voice.

"No, of course not." Brianna laughed to disguise her nervousness.

Sheryl just gave her a 'look'. "I know my nephew. He's not one to take no for an answer."

Brianna went to speak but was interrupted, this time not by Sheryl. "My aunt is right. I am really not one to take no for an answer." Brianna watched as he made his way into the living room. His eyes on her when he spoke.

Sheryl stood up to greet her nephew. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah I didn't even hear you knock. Kind of rude to just walk in, don't you think?" Brianna spat as she watched him cross the room.

"Maybe you should learn how to lock your door then. Really isn't safe." Dave spat back as he took a seat across from the two women.

Brianna stared at him down. It pissed her off that he was able to get to her like it did. No one she knew or ever met could get to her the way he did and she had only known him for a short amount of time. That smirk. That stupid sly smirk she wished that she could just slap right off him.

"Well, you coming here better important Dave. Brianna and I here were in the middle of a private conversation." Sheryl looked at Brianna with an apologetic look.

"A private conversation that including me in it, wouldn't I like to know what that was about." Dave flicked his eyes between the two finally resting them on Brianna.

"Dave?" Sheryl's voice warned him not to go any further.

Dave raised his hands up in defeat as in leaned back on the couch. "No, nothing really important to tell you. Didn't see you at the diner and so the lady working told me where to find you. It was my day off, so I thought I stop by and visit with you."

"Pleasant." Brianna replied sarcastically as she stood up. "Sheryl, I'm going to the kitchen would you like anything to drink?" She could feel Dave's eyes on her but she tried her best to ignore him.

Sheryl waved her off politely. "No thank you sweetie, you go ahead." Sheryl stared at her nephew as his eyes watched Brianna leave the room. She shook her head when he gave her smirk.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

He was so definitely getting to her and he knew it too. Feeling like she was on fire Brianna opened the freezer door letting the cool air hit her face. She grabbed a piece of ice before closing the door. Leaning against the counter she ran the ice cube along her neck. Feeling herself calm down she closed her eyes for only a second and there he was when she opened them. As always, Brianna told herself to move, but yet again, she couldn't. She watched as he took the ice cube out of her hand, only to continue what she had been doing. His eyes stuck with hers as he did so. Parting her lips he ran the ice cube on the tip of her tongue. Popping it into his mouth afterwards, as if to tease her. Her breath became shallow as she felt his on her neck.

Moving a part of her hair away from her face, Dave whispered in Brianna's ear, yet again sending chills down her spine. "I have yet to figure you out. Only a matter of time before I do so, Brianna. Only a matter of time."

"Dave, I think we should head out now. Let's leave Brianna to herself now." His aunt's voice announced as she joined the two in the kitchen.

Dave kept his eyes locked on Brianna as he moved away from her. "That's probably for the best." He replied before taking a huge bite of the ice cube that was still in his mouth.

"So sorry we had to get interrupted Brianna, but you know where to find me if you ever want to talk." Sheryl apologized sending her nephew a look when she did. Brianna just nodded her head as she managed to get hand up to wave goodbye.

"Oh and Brianna?" Both Sheryl and Brianna looked over at Dave as he continued. "Maybe a cold shower will help. You look a little flushed." Dave indicated with his hands.

Brianna gritted her teeth as she watched him leave with that sly smirk on his face. After watching them leave, she ran to the door and locked it. She didn't need anymore interruptions. Not today.

Taking a few deep breaths she made her way to the bathroom to take that cold shower.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, to all my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review to let me know what you think! On with the chapter…_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna returned to work the next day. She had decided that she wasn't going to let anyone keep her locked up inside her home especially not _him_. He's not the only one that can play games, and she was determined to show him just that.

"Brianna, you have a customer." Sheryl replied as she came up next to Brianna who seemed to be in a daze.

Brianna shook her head and followed Sheryl's gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized with half a smile before retreating to her new customers. Sheryl just raised an eyebrow before going to check on the rest of the customers.

Brianna had just gotten back behind the counter when Dave and Randy walked in seating themselves at the counter. "Well, hello gentleman. What can I get for you tonight?" Dave quirked an eyebrow at the big smile on her face. She was definitely in a different mood since the last time he'd seen her.

"Two coffees." Randy ordered as he held up two fingers.

Brianna nodded as she placed two cups in front of the two men. She was done pouring the coffee and was about to leave when Dave placed his hand on top of hers. She turned to him hoping he didn't see the effects of him touching her. "Yes, Dave?"

"I think I want to have some pie with this coffee. I seem to have a craving for it right now." He replied as he slowly slid his hand off hers.

Brianna slowly swallowed as he continued to stare at her. "What kind do you want?" She asked in the calmest tone she could manage.

"Okay. What kind do _you _have?" He made sure to emphasize the word you.

Damn him. He was getting to her again. Was she only one that was hot? Taking a quick deep breath, she told herself to calm down and just play along. Grabbing a few samples from the refrigerator she set them in front of Dave.

"Here are a few samples." She grabbed a spoon and took a little sample out of the first one. "This one is Strawberry. It's very sweet. Here." She brought the spoon up to his mouth. He looked at her before slowly opening his mouth to taste it. "Good isn't it? Here's the Lemon Meringue. My personal favorite." Dave continued the taste test as she fed him for the second time. "So which is it? Lemon or Strawberry?"

Dave couldn't believe how uneasy he was feeling. Where did the pissed off and vulnerable Brianna go? He could do better with that one. "Lemon. I'll take the Lemon." He finally answered as he cleared his dry throat.

Brianna beamed a smile. "Good choice." She spoke as she slowly licked the remains off the spoon. Son of a bitch is hot in here? Dave asked himself as he watched her retreat to the back. She was making it harder than it already was. Damn her. "Here you go. Enjoy." She winked before leaving him to check on the rest of her customers.

Dave snickered as he dug into his pie. He felt eyes on him and turned to find Randy staring at him with an amused look on his face. "What are you looking at?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders as a smirk spread across his face. "She's playing you good."

"Shut it Orton." Dave snapped.

Randy raised his hands in defense. "Okay, maybe even better than I thought. Never seen you so up tight before." Randy spoke before turning his attention to Sheryl, who had just walked in from taking a break.

Dave glued his eyes on Brianna as she made her rounds. That flirty smile she used with the male customers. It got them every time. Including himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Dave Bautista was never one to break first especially when it came to a woman. Randy was right. She was playing him good, but he'd just have to play her even better.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna watched as the last of the customers walked out before she got back to wiping and picking up the tables. She told Sheryl to leave early and she'd close up. It was the least she could do for being gone for a week. She smiled thinking about Dave earlier. That uneasy look he gave her and the flushed face, especially the snicker he gave as he left the diner. She jumped hearing the door fly open. "I'm sorry…" She started, but was cut short when she saw Dave walking over to her. _Keep it cool. Keep it cool Bri. _"Dave, did you forget something?" She questioned with an uneasy smile.

Dave walked up to her until they were only inches apart from each other. "You know I don't like games Bri." He started as he took the towel from her hand disposing it on the table next to them.

Brianna found herself staring back at him. "You don't do you? For some reason I thought you did. My mistake." She spat sarcastically before turning her back to him and making her way behind the counter.

Dave just smirked as he followed her, taking his stance right behind her. "Don't try to outplay me Bri. You'll always lose." He whispered harshly into her ear.

Brianna just laughed. "So, I got to you did I? Serves you right." She tried to put aside the fact that she could feel his body heat against hers and stood as steady as she could.

Dave gritted his teeth. "Don't test me Bri." He warned as he put his hands on the counter to block her in.

Brianna looked down at his hands. She turned around to face him with a smile on her face. "Oh, Dave calm down. You're too tense." She replied as she ran her hands up his arms to squeeze his biceps. God, were they big. She wondered what it really felt like to…_no, stop it Bri_.

Dave looked down as her hands continued to travel over his arms. She was testing him and he didn't like it. "Bri, I said don't test me." He repeated putting an amused look on her face. Brianna slid her hands up around his neck and then back down his chest. She tried to forget that she could feel his muscles peak out from under his shirt.

"And I said you're too tense Dave. A nice massage should do you good. I think it'd make you feel all that more relaxed." She replied as she followed her hands up and down his chest. Dave closed his eyes for a quick second not being able to resist her touch. He imagined what it would feel like to feel those hands…_no, Dave don't_. He quickly opened his eyes and grabbed her wrists pushing her against the nearest wall. For one quick second he saw the vulnerable look in her eyes and couldn't help it.

Brianna felt his lips against hers. Roughly against hers. She didn't resist it though. Instead she parted her lips to let him enter. She moaned feeling his hands run over the curves of her body. Why was she enjoying this so much? She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

Dave felt her hands slide up around his neck and into his hair. She tasted so good. So sweet. What was she doing to him? Quickly pulling away from her they both breathlessly looked at each other. "Damn it Bri. I told you not to test me." He growled in frustration before he pushed through the diner doors leaving Brianna to stare after him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, to my lovely readers! Thankies so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! It's really appreciated! I have the next chapter. It's pretty long in length, so I hope it's good and that you all enjoy it! Please, don't forget to review! I really love to hear what you all have to say!_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Somehow, someway Brianna had been talked into going out to see Dave and Randy's new club that was having it's big grand opening. It had been of course Sheryl who had talked her into it. Anybody else and she would've been at home right now enjoying the peace and quiet as she always did. She hadn't seen Dave since that night at the diner. He hadn't come by while she was working and hadn't made no surprise appearances at her home. Even though Brianna knew that was probably for the best she couldn't help but have her wonders.

"Did I tell you, you look absolutely amazing Brianna." Sheryl cooed as she brought the car to a halt as they parked.

Brianna was told to dress up. So that's what she did. She had chosen a dark blue halter dress that reached to her knees, the fit was just perfect for her body type and accenting all the 'right' places. The shoes were nice simple heels that matched the color of the dress. She had left her hair down, curled at the ends. Finally, was the make-up that brought out her brown eyes yet still kept her looking as natural as ever. "Thank you Sheryl." She accepted as she stared her boss up and down. "May I say, you too look amazing." She cooed back.

Sheryl was more simple than Brianna. Probably for the fact of her age and that not being the fact that this was her nephew's club. She really hadn't been in the 'club' scene since her younger days. Still, though she looked beautiful for her age. She wore a black dress that reached just below her ankles, shoes and earrings to match. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with just a little bit of curls hanging. Just as Brianna's, her make-up stayed natural. Sheryl placed a hand on Brianna's arm. "Oh, darling…you're going to make me blush."

Brianna smiled as they walked up to what was beginning to look like a long line. People stared as Sheryl pushed Brianna herself up to the front. "He said he would meet us at the door." Sheryl frowned as she spotted a man that wasn't her nephew.

Brianna stayed quiet as they waited. It wasn't Dave who came and got them instead it had been Randy who'd let them in. "You two ladies look beautiful tonight." Randy greeted as he showed them to their table.

Brianna followed close behind as she found herself admiring the new scene. Taking her seat that Randy had shown her to, she spotted the name on the napkins provided at the table. _Mystérieux_ was the name. French was it? Coming from a Hispanic background she really didn't know anything about the French culture much less the language.

"The place looks fantastic Randy. You and Dave did a wonderful job." Sheryl spoke as she gave a light squeeze to Randy's hand.

Randy gave a smirk and slightly bowed his head. "Thank you. Even though it was mostly Dave's doing. I just stick with the business deal part of the job."

Brianna played with the napkin in her hands as she listened to Randy. Dave did all of this? She found herself inspecting any and everything that she could. She didn't know if she was trying to find a flaw or just absolutely amazed that Dave had done this himself. "Yeah, it really does look amazing, and it's seems like everyone else thinks so too." Brianna finally spoke as she stared at the surrounding people.

"Let's hope so." Randy rubbed his hands together before placing each behind the ladies' chairs. "Would you two like anything to drink?"

Sheryl just went with a simple Cosmopolitan as where Brianna went for a Amaretto Sour. It'd been a while since she drank so she decided what the hell. Randy just smiled and nodded as he left to the bar, leaving the two women alone again.

"I suppose I'm out of place." Sheryl said as she tried to ignore the glances being given.

Brianna saw what she was talking about. "You have a problem?" She retorted to the group of girls staring at Sheryl.

"Isn't she a bit old to be hanging out in clubs? You, a bit sad to be hanging out with her?" One of the girls spat while the two girls behind her giggled in response.

Brianna stared the girl up and down. She was your average blonde. Tall, skinny, and unfortunately one of the ones that gave blondes a bad name with her snotty attitude.

"I'd rather not waste my time telling you something you'll never learn. Which happens to be respect. So, I suggest if you have an once in you to walk away right now." Brianna retorted back. Sheryl opened her mouth to protest but Brianna put her hand up to cut her off.

"Respect? Please." The girl started as she walked to stand beside Brianna along with her friends. "Who would have respect for people like you? Sad people like you."

Brianna raised an eyebrow. "What was that you said?" She was standing now.

"You heard me bitch. You two sad low life's' have nothing better to do then get dressed up on a Saturday night and come here pretending that you belong." She stared Brianna up down as if to size her up.

Brianna took a step closer. "Think what you want about me but don't ever insult her." She spoke referring to Sheryl who stared on in shock. "And don't _ever_ call me a bitch again. I really don't like that word."

The girl laughed in a mocking tone. "Oh, I'll do whatever I want. Say what I want. Bitch." She spat the last word right in Brianna's face. Was this really happening right now? For a second there she actually thought she was going to have a decent night. Instead she was here arguing and about to hit a girl who looked no older then nineteen years old. I guess that's what she gets for thinking.

"Brianna, let's just move, don't…" Sheryl started but stopped short when she saw Brianna lunge forward taking the blonde down with her. She stood up instantly looking around for Randy, Dave, somebody?

Brianna didn't know why she had 'attacked' the girl but god did it feel good. It was like a long awaited stress reliever and not to add it did shut the girl up. She could hear Sheryl yelling at her but she didn't stop. She continued to exchange blows and slaps with the girl, who she had to say was stronger than she looked. Probably hadn't been her first time in a fight. As the same went for Brianna.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave was in the middle of a conversation with Randy who he had met up with at the bar when the two heard yelling and screaming. The yelling sounded like his Sheryl, but he couldn't really make it out. Giving each other looks the two men made their way toward the large crowd that had formed. "What hell is going on?" Dave yelled toward his aunt.

"Brianna. It's Brianna." Sheryl yelled back as she pointed to one of the two women rolling around on the floor.

Dave sighed. The night of all nights something like this had to happen. Only to him. Finally pushing his way through the crowd he wrapped his arms around Brianna's waist, dragging her off the blonde. He made a face staring at the marks left on her by Brianna. Ignoring the enticing feeling, he continued to drag Brianna away, until they were finally in his office leaving Randy to deal with the other one. "I know you don't like me Bri, but couldn't you have waited to jump her until another time?" Dave said as he shut the door behind them.

Brianna pushed out of his grasp. "Well, maybe you should check before you let people like her into your club." An amused smile formed as he saw the tense fire in Brianna's eyes. Why did she have to look so damn good? He found himself looking her over.

"What did she say or do to upset you?" Dave asked as rounded his desk to take a seat in his office chair.

Brianna sighed in frustration. Where was that drink she ordered? She needed it badly. Especially after seeing Dave and what he was wearing. He wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with the top button unbuttoned exposing part of his chest. The shirt went over a nice pair of dark blue jeans. He wasn't as dressed up as everyone else but still managed to look professional and hot.

"She said something about Sheryl. I told her to leave. She didn't and got in my face, calling me a Bitch, which I really didn't like. She repeated the word which set me off. So yeah sorry to ruin your night, but I just couldn't help myself." She explained with a hint of a sarcastic tone.

Dave leaned back in his chair as he admired her figure as she paced up and down his office. He wondered if she had thought about that night at the diner. He did. Probably as to why he hadn't shown his face to her for a while. Although, he did have the excuse of the opening of the club. He rolled his eyes to himself. Like she even cared. Much less wanted an excuse from him. "Thanks for sticking up for my aunt. She's never been one to stand up for herself." Dave thanked as Brianna stopped pacing to stand in front of his desk.

Brianna shrugged. "She's like my second mom. The reaction came almost automatically to stick up for her." Sheryl was probably more of a mom than her actually one, but she wouldn't say it. She didn't feel like answering any questions that went along with it.

Dave watched as she traced her finger over a picture on his desk. A picture of him and his mom "My mother. Margaret Bautista." He answered before she could ask.

Brianna smiled sweetly as she set the picture back down. "She's beautiful."

Dave returned the smile as he stared back at the picture. "Yes, she is. The most important woman in my life."

_How sweet_. There was another side to Dave Bautista other then the smooth, confident, manly man. Could he actually have a soft side? "You really did a wonderful job with the club Dave. Especially since Randy said you did it mostly on your own." Brianna complimented as she found herself inspecting the office.

"Thank you. I always like a compliment from a beautiful woman." He smiled as he turned his chair to face her.

Brianna ignored the look and continued. "The name? Is it French?"

"Mystérieux. French for mysterious." He answered.

Brianna quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting. May I ask why you chose that name?"

"I guess you could say I had some inspiration." Brianna looked down as Dave grabbed her hand pulling her on to his lap. Why did she all of a sudden get hot again? The feeling was becoming all too routine for her.

"I'm not mysterious Dave. Just smart." She spoke knowing he was talking about her.

Dave saw that look of hesitation he'd seen many times in her expression.

"I just want to get to know you Bri." Brianna heard the assurance in his voice. She shook her head in response though. She'd been the way she was for as long as she could remember. Compatible with it. She couldn't change it now. She wouldn't change it now. She was the way she was for a reason. That reason being one she'd held on to for years past.

Dave tried to study the expression but couldn't. She was indeed mysterious. At least to him anyways. Smart. Why did she have to be smart about this certain thing? Something or someone had to happen to her. He'd just have to press on until he knew. Even if she liked it or not.

"Kiss me Bri." Dave blurted out in a command.

Brianna turned to him in shock. "Dave." All she could do was state his name.

"Damn it Bri. I know you had to think about it." He added, referring to the night they'd shared their first kiss.

Brianna told herself to get up and run but she didn't. Instead she gave in and touched her mouth to his. His hands ran up around her neck. Hers rested against his broad chest. Their lips parted letting them fully taste each other.

"Dave. Oh shit. Sorry." Randy quickly apologized as he walked in.

Brianna stood up quickly along with Dave. "What's up Randy?" Dave managed to ask in a cool tone. Even though he was anything but. Randy flicked his eyes between the two before going on to tell Dave that there was someone from the local newspaper to talk to him.

Dave nodded his head. "Alright. Thanks." Randy just nodded his head before leaving the two alone again. Dave looked over at Brianna who was looking around nervously. "I'd better get out there." Dave spoke up.

Brianna turned with a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd better go find Sheryl."

Dave smiled as he took a step towards her. "Make sure you get those cuts cleaned up." He said as he ran his finger across the cut on her bottom lip. As if in frustration he took a step back and retreated out of the office leaving Brianna to once again stare after him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter contains some adult themes in it. So just a quick heads up._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna had found Sheryl sitting in the same spot she had left her. She stood up quickly when she saw Brianna approach the table, asking if she was alright and if she needed anything. Brianna reassured her with a quick friendly smile that she'd be fine. Physically that is.

"I already told Randy we were leaving as soon as you came back out." Sheryl spoke as she stood against the bar stool she was seated on. Brianna just nodded her head. Sheryl grabbed her arm as she lead the way out of the club.

Brianna opened the car door but closed it again. Sheryl half in the car stared at her. "Is there something wrong Hun?"

Brianna just shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong. I think I'm going to walk home. I need the fresh air."

Sheryl went to protest but saw the look on Brianna's face. Before approaching her, Sheryl retrieved a coat from the back seat. "It's cold. Wear it." Sheryl ordered as she wrapped it around Brianna's shoulders.

"Thanks." She said turning around to watch her walk back around to the driver's side.

Sheryl just smiled before she climbed into her car. Brianna watched until the car was up the street before going on her way. It'd been a night to remember. To say the least. Slipping her arms through the coat, she hugged it close against her. The smell. Bringing the collar up to her nose she took it in. It was Dave's. This had to be his coat. She looked down at the long black coat that wrapped around her like a robe. She hadn't even noticed. Why did she even care? Trying to put him aside she continued on her way not noticing who was behind her.

"Hey there pretty lady." A whisper of a voice spoke into her ear as he placed a hand over her mouth.

Brianna struggled against the male's figure but failed when he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. How could she not hear somebody following her? Damn thoughts clouding her brain. What was he going to do to her? She saw a car where he was headed. Not knowing what else to do she opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit down on his hand. He cursed as he took his hand away, letting her get a head start. She had to get back to the club. There's was people there. She made the mistake of taking a second to see where he was and paid for it when she felt someone grab a hold of her pushing her hard against one of the buildings wall. "Don't make it hard sweetie. We just want to have some fun." This was another voice. More masculine than the other one.

Brianna went to scream but his hand went over her mouth. Why hadn't she just taken the ride with Sheryl? She would've been safe at home right now. No, instead she insisted on walking the dark streets. She had held in her tears until that moment. Now she couldn't stop them. She muffled a 'please stop' as he forcefully pushed her to the awaiting car. The other male was already there and standing with his arms crossed. His smile was a successful one. Brianna continued to struggle against him but to no avail he just held on tighter. "You're going to get into that car right up there and not scream. Or it won't be a pretty sight. Just lay there quietly and everything will be good for everyone." He whispered harshly in her ear. She could all but feel him smile.

Shivers ran down her spine as he dug his nose inside her neck and hair. It was happening all over again. Why was this happening to her again? The tears were non-stop now. She didn't care if he'd see them. He lowered her down on to the ground and pushed her towards the open door. He continued to push her but she held on to the top of the car. She wasn't going down this easy. Not again. "What did I say bitch? You're just going to make it harder for yourself." He grabbed her hands forcefully and pushed her inside the car receiving a grown out of her as her head hit the other door. "Keep watch." He ordered the other man as he climbed in on top of her. "You ready to have some fun?" She saw him smile through the darkness making her stomach turn.

"Go to hell." She spoke softly as she pushed his hands away as they inched up her dress.

All he did was laugh before lowering his head to place kisses on her neck. She tried to wrench out of his grasp but he dug his knee into her stomach to pin her down. He took an unwanted kiss from her lips. Brianna didn't part her lips for him but he managed to do himself as he stuck his tongue forcefully into her mouth. _Someone please help. Someone please help._

"Mm. You taste so good. Can't wait to show you a good time. Show you what a real man feels like." He chuckled as he rose to unbuckle his belt. He practically ripped the coat off her as he tugged her dress to sit above her waist.

"You don't look like a real man to me." She flicked her eyes up at him as she kneed him in his exposed area. She managed to sit up in the seat turning to the door at her back as she felt for the lock so she could open it and make an escape. She quickly hurried out of the car but the other guy had already caught on as he tackled her to the ground.

"Bad mistake." His voice growled before she received a hard back hand to the face. She screamed in pain as she tasted blood. His hand found it's away around her throat pinning her to the ground. He repeated the other man's actions as he unbuckled his pants. She got a hand up to slap him but received another one. Harder this time. His hand tightened around her throat. His other felt her up.

"Fuck her hard. Fuck her good." Brianna flicked her eyes over and saw the man crawl out of the car holding the injured area as he pulled his pants back up.

"Oh, I will. She'll enjoy every minute of it." He smirked as he inched her dress up more.

Sick. Sick and disgusting. Just as she had felt all those years ago. She closed her eyes preparing for the worst, but nothing happened. She didn't feel anything. Flicking her eyes back open she heard footsteps approach them.

"Fuck." Was all he said as he turned towards the noise. He pulled her up with him and tried to hurry and push her back into the car, but wasn't successful. She felt his arms free from around her. She turned to see a man throw a punch sending the guy to the ground with a hard thud.

"Not so fast." Brianna cried out as he she felt something cold against her throat. His arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Don't do it. Come on man." She recognized that voice. Through her blurred vision she manage to make out a face. _Dave_.

The man pushed away from the car as Dave took a step towards them. Dave saw the fearful, scared look on Brianna's face. He'd called his aunt after she'd left. Just to make sure everything was alright. That's when she told him about Brianna deciding to walk home. He'd made a quick exit out of the club as soon as he'd hung up. His eyes found hers again. She looked so scared.

"Don't come any closer. Or she's toast." The guy ordered as Dave went to take another step forward. Brianna shrieked feeling the blade dig deeper into her skin. Only inches deeper and she would be toast. She looked up at Dave. He wore a mixture of emotions. She wondered if fear was one of them. Knowing the man he was he wouldn't dare show it. How'd he even find her?

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Just let her go." Dave tried to reason.

"I said don't come any closer." He commanded ignoring Dave's attempt. Dave held his hands up in defense as the guy sent him a deadly look. He turned back as he heard a grown come from the guy he'd hit. Dave flicked his eyes back and forth between the two men waiting to see what would happen.

"You touch him. She's done." The guy demanded as he saw his partner get to his feet. Brianna cried out as she saw the guy flick open his own knife. Her eyes wide as she saw him charge towards Dave. Before he could someone tackled him to the ground. Than she'd been freed. She looked up to see a uniformed policeman.

A breath escaped her as she fell back into Dave's open arms. He had saved her. She turned into him and let the tears start up again. This time for relief. Dave stared on as the cops dragged the two men away. Then Randy came out of the shadows. "Are you guys alright?" He asked as concern could be heard in voice. Seeing Dave exited the club in such a quick manner, he couldn't but think that something had been wrong.

Dave just nodded his head as continued to hold Brianna against him. "You called them?" Dave asked in more of an assurance then question.

Randy nodded. "Followed you out of the club. Couldn't help but think something was wrong." He eyes fell down to Brianna. He could see her shaking. Dave calmed her down a bit as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I need you get her home. You'll cover for that night? Dave questioned as he gently pushed Brianna to walk with him.

"Of course." Was all the response Dave needed before they tracked their way back to the club.

"If the cops want to know anything just give them my cell number." Dave informed Randy as they reached his car. Randy just nodded his head as he opened the car door for Brianna to get it in. He and Dave shared a quick look before he walked back before they went their separate ways. Dave looked over at Brianna as he drove off. She looked so weak and fragile. He watched as she wrapped the long coat tightly against her as she curled up in the seat. He had to force himself to look away.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna let him take her hand as he helped her to her front door. She managed to fish the key out of her purse, handing it over to Dave. He kept his arm around her waist as he pushed the door open with his other. She stood still as he turned to lock it behind them.

"Let's go get you out of these clothes." He replied softly as he guided her to her room. She took a seat on the edge of the bed as she watched him rummage through her drawers.

"Bottom drawer." She managed to get out.

Dave looked at her for a quick second as she spoke her first words to him. He opened the bottom drawer fishing out some boxer shorts and a t-shirt. "These okay?" He asked holding up the two clothing items. All she did was stare and nod. He went to reach to take off the coat but felt her jump. "Bri. I won't hurt you." He tried to reassure her.

She looked up into his eyes. A sense of calm rolled over her when she did. "I was sixteen when it happened the first time." She replied out of no where.

Dave kneeled down in front of her. "The first time?" He flicked an eyebrow.

"I was home alone. My brother and his friends showed up. You could tell they were high on something. Drunk too." She paused to take a breath. "I was sitting watching the television when one of his friends took a seat next to me. I felt his hand on my thigh and went to get up put he pulled me back down on the couch. Putting all his weight on top of me, his hands started to slid up under my skirt."

Dave felt his gut wrench as he watched her tell the story. "Bri."

She just looked at him before continuing on. "I looked over at my brother and there he was just sitting there watching everything take place. I cried for him to help me but no one did anything. He let them rape me. He'd watched them rape me." She let a single tear roll down her cheek.

Dave saw that look of pain cross her expression. "Them? You said them."

Brianna didn't look at him. "His other two friends that were there. They raped me too." She answered. She didn't know why she was telling him all this. Other then herself and her brother, there was no one else that knew about it. Although she did get the feeling that her mom knew, but never acted on it. It'd been one of the biggest reasons as to why she had moved away from home.

Dave sighed. What kind of brother sat and watched as he own sister got raped? And by his friends no less. Here she was years later in the same situation. Thank god he'd gotten there in time. At least this time around someone had been there to save her. "Does your family know?" He questioned as he finally got her out of the coat.

"That coat smells like you." Brianna spoke as he stood her up to unzip the dress. "No." She answered as she watched her dress fall to the floor.

Dave swallowed as Brianna stood there in front of him with nothing on other than her under garments. God, she was breath taking. He needed to put that aside right now. She had already started dressing herself as Dave managed to get himself back together. He remembered her previous comment as he grabbed the jacket she had had on. "This is the one I left in my aunt's car. She gave it to you to wear." He pointed out the obvious as he draped it over the edge of the bed.

"Oh." Brianna groaned as she plopped back on the bed.

"You alright?" Dave asked rushing to her side.

"The cut on my lip. I forgot and accidentally bit it." She explained as she reached with her fingers to touch it. Dave saw the bathroom right across the hall. He got up to grab a fresh washcloth, wetting it with warm water. Seeing a bottle of alcohol sitting on the sink, he grabbed that too before retreating back to the room. Bending down in front of her he poured a little bit of the alcohol on the cloth before touching it to her cut.

"Damn it! That burns." She exclaimed as she felt the sting of the medicine.

Dave couldn't help but smile. "Wimp."

Brianna flicked her eyes down at him. She stared at him with a serious look before letting out a laugh. "Shut up." She managed to get out.

Dave continued to smile. It quickly turned to a frown as he traced the big bruises across her cheek and eye with his free hand. He could've killed that son of bitch when he'd seen him hit her the way he did.

"Dave, you okay?" Brianna asked quietly as she slowly pushed his hand away from her face.

Dave shook his head. "I'm sorry Bri. I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Brianna managed to smile. "It's not your fault Dave. You saved me tonight. I thank you for that." Her hand found itself touching his cheek with a soft touch.

"But no one saved you before. No one deserves to go through that kind of pain." He thought he heard a twinge of pain in voice but decided to ignore it.

Brianna heard it too but she too ignored it. "No. No one was there to save me all those years ago but I've managed to go on with my life. I love my life Dave. I don't know when I'll be able to go back and face my family but I am content with that. Hopefully it'll be soon but I can't make any promises."

"Why haven't you told your family about it?" He eyes followed her as she climbed under the sheets. He took her spot on the edge of the bed as he waited for an answer.

Brianna shrugged. "Guilt I guess. I blamed myself for a long time. Not until recently was I able to see that it wasn't. I am in a good place now. With myself that is. My family is whole different story."

Dave just nodded. He saw the tired look in her eyes as she stared back at him. "I'll let you get some sleep." He replied as he rose from the bed.

"Dave?" He turned when she called his name. "Stay with me. Please. I would be lying saying I wasn't still scared." Dave gave her a half-smile. He took his coat off lying it with his other one. He watched Brianna scoot over to make room for him. Climbing on top of the covers he sat against the headboard wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest.

"'Night Dave." She whispered before letting herself drift off.

"'Night Bri." He whispered back as he watched her fall into a deep sleep.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	10. Chapter 10

Brianna woke up alone in her bed. She hadn't woken up once with Dave by her side. She couldn't help but smile. Despite what was or what wasn't going on between them he was a good man. Especially staying with her through the night. She'd felt safe. Where was he anyways? She got up at that thought. "Dave?" She called out as she entered the living room. Nope. Not there. Did he leave? "Dave?" She called for the second time.

"Right here." He called out from the hallway. Brianna quickly turned around. There he was. In the middle of her hallway with only a towel around his waist. My god. "Hope it's alright that I used your shower." He replied as he ran another towel through his hair.

Brianna watched as he joined her in the living room. "Oh. Sure. That's fine. I thought you'd left already." She answered with her eyes still glued on his just showered body.

Dave noticed where her eyes were looking. "You can touch if you like." He smirked making her eyes flick up at him.

"What? No. Asshole. Well, what am I supposed to look at when you have practically nothing covering you?" Brianna struggled. Giving a huff of breath as she plopped on to the couch.

Dave laughed as he took a step towards her. "Come on. You know you want to see the full view." He teased as he took a step to stand directly in front of her.

"You better get out of my face. Dave. I am being serious." She warned as he reached to grab her hand.

"Don't be shy Bri. Here. Watch." He said as he kept a hold of her hand.

Brianna covered her eyes with her free hand. "Dave. Damn it. Get away from me." She pleaded in attempt to hide a laugh.

"You ready? Look." He smiled this time around as she peeked.

Brianna slapped him hard on the arm when she noticed he had his pants on. "Asshole." She managed a laugh this time. "You really scared me for a minute there."

Dave quirked an eyebrow as he wrapped the towel around his neck. "Scared. Yeah right. You know you wanted to see it."

Brianna rolled her eyes as she climbed off the couch. "You wish."

"Where you going?" He questioned as she made her way into the hallway.

"Taking a shower." She called out. "Care to join me?"

Dave sighed. "Don't tease me Bri." He said as he watched her from his seat on the couch.

Brianna peeked around the corner. "You know you want to." She laughed as she entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. I do." He said to himself as he tried to picture what was behind the door.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave. Fully dressed now was preparing some coffee when Brianna entered the kitchen with just a robe around her. _Damn it._

"Sheryl called. She heard about what happened. I told her that you were nice enough to stay with me and that I was fine." Brianna replied soundly trying not to repeat in her head the events from the previous night.

Dave handed her a cup of coffee. "Are you?" He questioned.

Brianna shrugged her shoulders. "As fine as I can be, I guess. I've been through this before, I know how to handle it." She answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't shut people out Bri. That is how you tend to handle things isn't it?" He commented quiet rudely.

Brianna turned to him. "Excuse me? And you've known me for how long?" She said just as rudely.

Dave just 'looked' at her as he downed the last of his coffee. "Long enough to know that's how you handle things. You can't do that Bri. You need to let people in. Let people help you."

Brianna swallowed. Perhaps he was right. But why was she ready to argue? "Don't tell me what I need to do Dave. I am going to handle things my way. Sorry if you don't like it."

Dave followed her as she retreated to the living room. "No. You're going to be the one who's sorry Bri. You can't live the rest of your life closed up and alone. You need to let people in. People who care about you. How come you've never mentioned your family except for the incident with your brother? I'm guessing you have a mother who cares about you." He stayed inches behind her as she stared out the window.

Brianna let her head fall. "They chose him over me that's why. Even after what happened. Even though I never told them. I told her it was either me leaving or him. And guess who left?" She said with a wave of her arms.

"They're your family Bri." Dave spoke quietly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Brianna let a tear fall. "I know. It just hurts too much." She didn't break down. She just rested in the arms that wrapped around her and let the silent tears continue to fall.

Dave kissed the top of her head, then her cheek, and not being able to resist a couple of light kisses on her neck. The way her body shivered against his told him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. If only she'd let him. "I care about you Bri. Don't shut me out." He whispered in her ear.

Brianna sighed as his hand ran down her arm. "Dave. I can't. Please. I can't." She quietly pleaded.

Dave ran his finger down the open part of her robe knowing that she had nothing under. "I'm not going to give up on you Bri. I don't care how long it takes." She swallowed hard as he left her standing there. How did she respond to that? She couldn't. And what scared her is that she knew he wasn't lying. What was worse is that she was glad he wasn't. "Go get ready. We'll go do something." Dave ordered. If she didn't get some clothes on he'd have to jump her no matter if she wanted him too or not.

"Don't you have to work?" She asked jumping out of her thoughts.

Dave shrugged. "Then you'll go to work with me." He replied as he took his seat back on the couch.

Brianna went to argue but just nodded her head. She didn't feel like arguing anymore. "I'll be out in twenty." She said quietly before heading to her bedroom.

Dave sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. He wasn't going to wait that much longer. He didn't have the patience to. He needed to have her. And have her soon.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	11. Chapter 11

_Heya everyone! Hope all is well! Here's the next chapter and just a heads up on the adult theme in this chapter. Enjoy. Don't forget to review!_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna took his hand as he helped her out of the car. She gave him a polite smile as she closed the car door. He kept a hold of her hand as he lead her inside. Why did it feel so good to have his hand entwined with hers? So many damn questions and she couldn't answer any.

"I have a change of clothes in my office. I'll be right back." Dave said as he pulled out a vacant chair for her.

Brianna just nodded her head. Hearing his office door close, instead of sitting Brianna walked around the empty scene. Admired is what she did when she hopped and took a seat on the bar.

That's where Dave found her when he came back out. She'd chosen a simple white everyday dress to wear today. He growled when he watched her cross one leg over the other. "Randy is off today and all I have is a meeting with some designer to see what would be the more appropriate attire for our waitresses." Dave informed as he crossed over to her.

Brianna made an amused expression. "Sounds fun. Can I stay and watch?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Don't care. It'll be boring though. I know squat about fashion."

"Then why are you the one here today? Do you not have someone special for this kind of thing?" Brianna asked as she scooted closer to where he stood.

He shook his head. "Nah. She quit not too long ago and we haven't been able to find a replacement."

Brianna smirked. "You lost a bet with Randy didn't you?"

Dave scowled. "No. Flipped a coin."

"Poor thing. If you need a woman's assistance, I'll be here." She said with a small laugh.

He looked up at her. Frowned a little when she laughed. "Don't laugh at me."

Brianna quickly closed her mouth and put her hands up. She nodded towards the door when she saw a few women and a male walk in. Gay. They'd gotten a gay designer. She managed to not break a smile. Oh poor Dave. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. She watched Dave greet the women who were so obviously ogling. Dave's face was priceless when he shook hands with the male. One word out of the man's mouth and you could so tell. Dave nervously smiled as they all made their way over.

"And oh. You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" He said as he walked over to take Brianna's hand. "I'm Jason. You are?"

Brianna smiled. "Thank you. I'm Brianna."

"If I weren't gay I'd jump you in a second." He said receiving a laugh from Brianna but a scowl from Dave.

Brianna quirked her eyebrows. "That's a very big compliment. Thank you."

Jason winked. "No problem sweetie. Though that hunk over there is probably more my type." He said referring to Dave who was making small talk with the women.

"Ah. I'm sure he'd be honored to know that." Brianna smirked as she flicked a look at Dave. She frowned a little when she saw one of the women giggle and touch his arm. Rolling her eyes Brianna turned her attention back to Jason.

Jason smiled before making his way over to the four. "Shall we get started?" He asked breaking up the small talk.

Dave looked up. "Sure yeah." _What the hell am I doing?_

Jason sent the three women to the back each caring their own outfit. "All of them chose their favorite. So all three are completely different styles. I'll have all three come line up together and we'll go over which one you like best." Jason informed as he took a seat next to Dave.

Dave felt a slight brush against his leg. He shut his eyes for a quick second and took a deep breath. _This was going to be one long meeting. _"You okay Mr. Bautista?" Jason asked sympathetically as he placed a hand on Dave's back.

Brianna watched as Dave slightly squirmed. "He's okay Jason. Just a long night last night." She said adding a wink at the end.

Jason quickly removed his hand. "I see. Oh, here they come." Dave made a note to thank Brianna later for that one. He sat straight as the three lined up in front of him. _Okay. Here goes nothing_.

Brianna grimaced at all three outfits. She saw no difference in the styles. Each girl looked like a, to be blunt, a street hooker. Two of them wore shorts that looked like they were crawling up their asses and the third wore the shortest skirt she'd ever seen. Don't bend down in that she warned in her head. The tops or the lack there of were even worse. They got to choose these on their own? How freaking sad.

"So? Mr. Bautista do any of these look good to you?" Jason asked as he tilted his head to look at Dave.

Dave just stared on. Each girl gave him a flirtatious smile while they purposely tried to show off their "Assets" by doing a little twirl for him. "Ugh. Um. I think…" He struggled. He had no clue. No clue at all.

Brianna hopped down from the bar getting the attention of everyone. "To be honest? I think they're all horrible." She stated with no hesitance. Everyone flicked their eyes at her. The women scowled while Jason was wearing a shocked expression. Dave just quickly shut his mouth.

"May I ask why?" Jason asked as he rose from his seat.

Brianna just shrugged her shoulders. "First off, all three outfits are sluttish looking. If you're trying to be a hooker than it'd be fine but not for a place of business." Dave smirked when he saw the three women send dirty looks her way. He turned back to her as she continued. "Yes. This may be a place where people come to have fun, get drunk and dance but like I said this place is indeed a business and I'd like to think Dave would want to stay classy." She continued as Jason just stared on with a curious expression.

"Classy? What like business suits or something?" One of the girls asked with a rude tone.

Brianna wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. "No. Sweetie. Not business suits. I didn't mean Classy in that way either. I just meant that the waitresses don't have to look like sluts while serving drinks. Plus, I don't think they'd like walking around with half their ass hanging out when there are hungry, drunk, sex-craved maniacs all around." The girl just rolled her eyes which Brianna waved off. "I was thinking just a simple pair of low rise jeans, and one of those tops that ties in the front, nice amount of cleavage and stomach showing, the back of the shirts could have the clubs name in the back and if Dave wanted to he could have the girls wear a different color each night or when the club has a special thing going on. Anyways, what I'm saying is I'd go with a more sexy set up in of a more sluttish one." Finally finished Brianna took a small breath.

Jason brought a finger up to his mouth and thought for a minute before a smile crossed his face. "You are exactly right." He said as he waved the three away to the back.

Dave quirked an eyebrow as he studied Brianna. She'd sounded so confident. Her ideas had been more than anything he would've come up with. He stood up and joined the twosome. "I like it. Good job Bri." Dave complimented as he slipped his hands into his suit pockets.

Brianna slightly embarrassed just smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you like the idea."

Jason jotted down everything that Brianna had suggested. "Okay. I've got everything written down. I'll give a call when everything is worked out."

Dave nodded his head. "No rush. I appreciate your time."

Jason and Dave shook hands as the girls came back out with their regular clothes on. Each had their own special look to give to Brianna as they made their way to the exit of the club. "Again. I'll contact you when I have everything worked out. Mr. Bautista I'd look into giving Ms. Brianna here a job." Jason said before he hurried the women out of the building.

Brianna just flicked her eyebrows at Dave as she took back her seat on the bar. Dave smiled as he followed her with his eyes. Working daily with her? That could easily be both good and bad. "Would you?" Dave questioned as he stood in place.

Brianna looked up. "Would I what?"

"Work for me if I offered it to you." He finished.

Brianna just 'looked' at him. _Was he serious?_ "Dave. It was just my opinion. I'm no designer or anything."

Dave shrugged as he walked towards her. "I'm not asking for a designer. Jason's the designer. You'd just the be the one that approves or disapproves anything he or anybody else comes up with."

"I don't think so. I'd probably only be good at it for a short time. Plus, I don't have the credentials to do something like that." Brianna pointed out as she watched Dave get a little to close for comfort.

"If it doesn't work out, then it wasn't meant for you to do it. Plus, I hate interviewing people. Jobs yours if ever want to take it." Dave said as he watched her scoot away a little bit. Brianna just stayed quiet. Not that she didn't love the job at the Diner but if she were to actually take it, it'd be like her first professional job. Looking up at Dave she thought how it would be if she were to work with him everyday. That scared her just a tad bit.

"You don't have to answer now Bri." Dave said as he spotted the distant look in her eyes.

Brianna just nodded her head. Changing her train of thought she looked at what he was wearing. He was definitely good at pulling off a suit. Jeans too. He managed to look good in anything he wore.

"Your tie is crooked." She pointed out as she tugged at it to pull him closer.

Dave just stared as she fixed it. "That dress you're wearing is torture Bri." He said making her look up.

Brianna felt his hands graze her legs. Stopping at her knees he pulled them apart. Her breath went shallow. "Dave. I…" She didn't know what to say when he flicked his brown eyes up at her. Those intense eyes. Just the way he looked at her. He wanted her and he was making no attempt to hide that fact.

"Keep your eyes on me. Let me touch you." Dave ordered as his hands started to inch just that much closer up her inner thigh. Brianna couldn't look away even if she had wanted to. She swallowed as she felt his hands slide up that much more. He cupped one hand around her neck while she could feel the other one continue to move. "I need to taste you." Dave whispered as he moved his lips just inches from hers.

Brianna hesitated but couldn't resist when his mouth connected with hers. She slightly opened her mouth when his tongue begged to join with hers. He kissed her alright. Lavishly. Passionately. Brianna gasped when she felt Dave's hand find her. "Dave. What are you doing?" She asked instantly breaking the kiss.

Dave took his free hand and entwined it with hers. "Don't be scared."

But she was. She looked helplessly into his eyes. "I am Dave. I can't do this."

Dave shook his head. "Don't be. Just trust me."

"I do. I just…" She started until he cut her off.

"Sssh." Dave hushed. Touching her again he watched as her head fell back in an action of receiving pleasure. He knew he'd have her. Soon. Hopefully soon. Her hand squeezed his as her voice shook with pleasure.

"Dave. Oh Dave." Dave watched as she exclaimed his name. The way it came off her tongue was just as enticing as seeing her react to his touch. He pulled her up to his level. His mouth connected with hers again. He tasted her moans as they became louder. He broke the kiss when he knew she'd finally gone over. Brianna searched for air as her mouth stayed inches away from his. She'd let him touch her. It felt so good. Never. Never had a man made her feel that way. That good. "Wow." Was all she could get out.

Dave smirked as he pulled her off of the bar. He held on to her as she stumbled. Letting him know that she had enjoyed it just as much as he. That would spruce up any man's ego. "Come on. We'll go get some lunch." He said as he tugged at her hand.

Brianna just looked at him with a dazed look. _Was he serious? Lunch? Right now?_

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	12. Chapter 12

_Yeah. So again. Adult themes in this chapter._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna squinted her eyes into the sun as Dave pulled into a drive-way. Her breath caught when she saw the home before her. It was a mansion. All brick, the big front door, and a green grass yard to complete it. Weren't they supposed to be going out to lunch? "Um. I thought were having lunch?" She questioned when he helped her out of the car.

Dave smiled. "I wouldn't call it a restaurant but I can cook up one hell of a meal."

Brianna just looked at the back of his head confused as he lead her inside. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the inside. Beautiful Oak Wood floors and a long narrow staircase that lead to the top part of the house. Never in her life had she ever gotten the chance to be in a house as beautiful as this one. She followed Dave as he lead them into the kitchen. "This house is beautiful." Brianna commented as she took a seat on one of the stools that occupied itself around the island in the middle of his kitchen.

Dave shrugged as he opened his fridge. He grimaced when he saw there was barely anything in it. I guess no meal this time around. He'd make a point to hit the grocery store the next day. Grabbing the phone he leaned across the counter. "I seem to have forgotten to shop so we're going to have to order in. Anything specific that you'd like?" He questioned as he watched her continue to admire more of the house.

Brianna shrugged her shoulders. "Mm. I haven't had Chinese in a while." She answered turning her head to stare at him.

"Chinese it is." He stated as he started to punch in the numbers to one of his favorites.

Brianna reached over and put a hand over the phone. "I'm confused. If you have this house than why was I under the impression that you were staying with Sheryl?"

Dave looked down at her hand then back up at her. "I am staying at her place."

"Wait. What? Okay. I am totally confused." She said scrunching her nose putting a smile on Dave's face.

"Yes. This is my house but I don't stay here. I usually just come in and out every time I come. It's my quiet place." He answered as he watched her hand slowly slide away from his.

Brianna just nodded her head. "I see. It must be nice to just have a spare house to go to. I'm guessing you have another one in Los Angeles?" She cocked her head to the side.

Dave brought the phone to his ear. "Actually two. I have a beach house that I use sparingly."

Brianna just lifted an eyebrow watching him talk on the phone. Three freaking houses? Wow. This man is still single? She slightly turned her head feeling his presence behind her. He tilted her head to trace his finger across her neck. Brianna just closed her eyes as he continued. .

"I couldn't decide on what to order so I just ordered a big variety." Dave said setting the phone on the counter.

Brianna just tilted her head back. "Mm hmm. Sounds good." Dave took a minute to slip his suit jacket off before he slowly used his hands to massage her shoulders. She had yet to open her eyes but he could hear the soft purrs escaping her mouth. This woman knew how to tease him without even knowing it.

"Your hands are magic." Brianna stated as she moved her head around her shoulders.

Dave smirked to himself. "You're not the first to say so."

Brianna flicked one eye open and then the other. "I bet not. May I ask why any of those never ended up as your wife?"

Dave just shrugged. "I guess none of them were marriage material."

Brianna grabbed his hands as she stood up. "Sit down." He went to protest but she practically shoved him down into the seat. Brianna moved her hands over his shoulders and started to return the favor. "So, you've never had a woman that you were madly in love with?" She continued.

"There was one. It just didn't work out." He said non-expressive.

Brianna tilted her head. "So there _was_ one. How I would love to see Mr. Dave Bautista head over heels for someone." She smirked.

Dave grabbed her hand as he turned himself around. "You think that's funny? What about you? Have you ever been madly in love with someone?"

Brianna lightly shrugged her shoulders. "There was someone. For about three years."

"What happened?" He asked moving his hands down to her waist.

Brianna sighed. "We were engaged for about two minutes before I found out he was fucking someone else."

Dave chuckled. "I can see it's still a sore subject."

Brianna managed a smile as she flicked her eyes at him. "It shouldn't be. I wasted too many tears for him."

"I was the one that cheated on her. I guess I really wasn't head over heels." Dave said getting a 'look' from Brianna.

"Oh really? So you're one of them." She lifted an eyebrow. "I hope she kicked your ass."

Dave smirked. "We're still friends. That should tell you something."

Brianna flicked an eyebrow. "I bet you have a lot of _girl_ friends don't you?"

"A few. Why? Does that bother you?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

Brianna just chuckled. "Why would it bother me?"

"That look in your eyes is telling me that you just might be a little jealous." Dave pointed out lifting an eyebrow.

Brianna just rolled her eyes. "Jealous? I have no reason to be jealous Dave. I barely even know you."

Dave pulled her closer. "Hmm. I'm usually good at guessing these things."

Brianna felt his hands move down her waist and under her dress. "Well, not today." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"No?" His voice whispered. Brianna shook her head as she lowered her lips to his. They lingered there before passion met passion.

Brianna told herself to be strong and just turn away, but for the second time that day she wasn't able to resist his touch. His kiss. There was just something about him. He made her vulnerable. She knew that's what he wanted but he'd have to know that she could just as easily be as irresistible as he.

Dave grabbed her legs and lifted her on to his lap, she groaned in response. Her hands moved from his hair to his chest down to…he jumped in response. He felt her smirk against his lips. Damn her. She just loved to tease him. Oh how good she was at it too. "Don't tease Bri." He spoke in a serious manner.

"Who said I was teasing?" She said as she unbuckled his belt. The smirk stayed on her face when she saw the look on his face. "Am I still teasing?"

Dave just slowly shook his head as his hands grabbed on tighter to her waist. Brianna scooted up more on his lap receiving a groan. Somehow this was so amusing to know that she could get him going just as much as he got her. "Damn it Bri. If you don't stop right now…" He growled in her ear as she kissed his neck.

Brianna smiled against his neck. "Sexually frustrated are we?"

"I am being serious." He growled again.

Brianna lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Well, do it already. I'm surely not stopping you." All he needed were the first three words before he stood up and practically threw her on to his kitchen counter. His lips met hers in a rough way, letting a moan escape from her throat. Her body rose to meet with his when he climbed on top of her. Not taking any time, Dave ripped his shirt open, throwing it to the floor. Brianna's hands found themselves roaming through his hair as he moved down to trail kisses slowly up her legs.

Brianna let out a gasp before she was able to speak. "Dave."

"Mm?" He mumbled as he moved his head in between her legs.

"Ha. Good Lord. Dave." She repeated breathlessly holding on to the edge of the counter.

He ignored her, as he moved her dress up to her waist. He managed to just get off on hearing her moans. He'd get off more once he finally got to have her.

"Son of a bitch. She said throwing her head back. "Damn it Dave? Look at me." She managed to yell in-between moans.

This time she got his attention as he popped his head up. "Damn it. What is it?"

Brianna swallowed as she leaned herself up on her elbows. "The food's here." She said calmly flicking her head in the direction of the front door.

Dave lowered his head and cursed to himself. He told himself to just ignore the interruption, but the sound of the door bell only continued. Pushing her legs to the side he grabbed his wallet out of his jacket pocket and stalked to the door.

Brianna smirked as she sat up on the counter and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back still feeling the effects from his hands and mouth. Biting her lip she tilted her head as he stalked back into the kitchen. "Mm. I'm starving." She smirked as he set the bags on the counter. If looks could kill she would've been dead, but she managed to hold the smirk.

He turned away from her and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. She went to grab one but he pushed her hand away. "These are for me. Get your own."

Brianna just 'looked' at him. Hopping off of the counter she made sure to brush her body against his as she walked by. He sneered at her when she winked at him. This was killing him and she knew it too. He'd get her. How he wanted to get her. Enounced to her all this aggression just gave him more pleasure for when the time came for him to show her a good fuck. The mere thought of it brought a smile to his face.

Brianna wanted to laugh to herself when she saw the smirk on his face. He was one smart cookie but she could be smarter. She didn't have to ask to know how much his aggression and frustration was building up. The look was in his eyes every time he looked at her. How she knew that he'd probably give her the best that she'd ever had, but after she was done with him he'd find it hard to even give thought to another woman. Now that mere thought brought on her own smirk.

There they stood staring at each other with their own individual smirk. This was going to be a fun sight to see

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	13. Chapter 13

_I've been on kind of a slump lately so if this chapter sucks, forgive me. Either way, enjoy._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna and Dave hadn't seen each other since the day she'd been over at his house. That was a good thing for the both of them. Even though they ended the day on good terms there was still indeed that tension between the two. Brianna would smile to herself knowing how much she had gotten to him that day. There was still that boundary that she was afraid to cross but she'd forgotten about that now. Plus, it was fun to torture a sexually frustrated man. If only he wouldn't get to her too it would be all that much more fun.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Brianna?" Sheryl questioned noticing the distant look in her eyes.

Brianna shook her head lightly. "Not much." She lied as she went back to wiping down the counter.

Sheryl just smirked and shook her head. "Yeah. I guess." She remarked getting a 'look' from Brianna.

Brianna just decided to ignore it for now, not wanting to talk about Dave with his own aunt. Brianna finished cleaning the counters and moved on to the tables that weren't occupying costumers. She looked up for a quick second and almost tripped over herself when she saw her mother and sister walk in. She just stared. It'd been almost two years to the day that she had last seen them in person. "Mom? Jennifer?" She said out loud making the two ladies turn their heads.

Her mom rushed to her first, grabbing her into a hug with her sister following soon after. Brianna just smiled not knowing what to do or say. Had she known that they were coming and just forgot? "Um. Hi. This is a surprise." Brianna finally got out as she twirled the wet cloth around her hands.

"Well, I hope so. We just decided at the last minute to hop on a plane to come visit you. Thank God Jennifer remembered where you worked." Her mother said through a big smile on her face as she touched Jennifer's arm.

Brianna just flicked her eyebrows up. "You two were able to get out of work? For how long?" She questioned.

"Yeah. We both were able to put a word in. If it's alright with you we'll be staying the whole week." Jennifer answered as she 'looked' to Brianna.

Brianna smiled. "A week? Of course. This is, exciting." She laughed grabbing both into a hug. The smile soon faded when she saw _him_ walk through the door. "What is he doing here?" She said loudly as her brother made his way over.

Both her mother and sister looked down. "There's my little sis." He greeted as he came towards her.

Brianna backed away and put a hand up. "Don't touch me John." She ordered sending him a not so friendly glare. By that time the customers that were in there were already looking their way. Some pretended not to be interested and some just didn't care and just stared. Brianna made her way back around the counter out of anyone's reach.

"Brianna. Don't be like that." Her mother scolded leaning up against the counter.

Brianna ignored the comment. "I'm working right now so you guys can either stay and have some Dinner or go to your hotel and do some sight seeing. I'll catch up with you after work." Brianna said without even giving any one of them a glance up.

Jennifer just stayed quiet behind her mother. She'd tried to convince her brother into not coming but it wasn't easy with her mom telling him he should come along. She folded her arms and just waited.

"That attitude really doesn't work anymore Brianna." John putting his two sense in.

Brianna's jaw tensed. "No one was talking to you John."

Brianna's mother leaned over and put a hand over hers. "Brianna please."

"No Dinner then? You guys should go get settled into your hotel then." Brianna said pulling her hand away from her mom's.

Brianna's mom just looked up. "Um. We don't actually have a hotel. We were hoping you'd let us stay in your apartment." Her mom grimaced at the 'look' Brianna gave her.

Brianna just laughed. "No way in hell he is staying in my apartment. You two can stay, but he's going to have to find a hotel or car to sleep for the nigh. No. Nah-ah. He isn't staying with me." She said pointing a finger at her brother who just stood there and rolled his eyes at her.

"Brianna please. Stop acting like a child. He's your brother." Her mother whispered in a harsh tone.

Brianna shook her head. "I said no mother. I am sorry that you think that I'm acting like a child but no means no." She said grabbing some menus for the customers who had just walked through the door.

"Brianna stop…" Her mother started but Brianna just brushed past her.

"Hi. I'm Brianna. What can I start you ladies off with today?" Brianna greeted with the most cheesiest grin she could manage.

They both smiled at her. "We'll both just take some water for right now."

Brianna handed them their menus. "Two waters on the way." Brianna smiled as she turned heel. She mustered up all the strength she had when she felt her brother's hand grab her arm. "Don't touch me." She whispered loudly.

"You really need to lose the attitude Brianna. You're really making a fool of yourself right about now." He whispered all but inches from her face which just made Brianna all that more pissed off.

She looked up into his eyes. "You better get your hand off of me and get your fucking face out of mine." John just smirked down at her.

"Don't test me Brianna. Don't make me embarrass you in public." Brianna growled in his face before she let her fist fly across his jaw. The crowd exclaimed in unison. Brianna was about to repeat her actions, but someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her outside.

"Brianna. Calm down." Dave's voice tried to reason.

Brianna broke out of his hold and just started to pace. "The fucking nerve he has."

Dave just looked back into the diner and then back at her. Noting that he had only walked in at the moment Brianna threw the punch he had no clue as to why she had and who it was she'd thrown it at. "Bri. Calm down. Tell me what happened?" Dave questioned reaching out his hand to stop her.

Brianna just looked up at him. "My brother happened Dave. How I could just kill him. That stupid smirk that he wears. Please help me Dave, I am seriously about to go mad right now." Brianna pleaded.

Dave remembered what Brianna had told him about her brother. A grim look covered his face when he stared back into the diner again. He grabbed Brianna when the door opened up behind her. Her mom, John, and Jennifer all walked out. John glared her way as he held his jaw. Her mom just looked in between the two.

"Brianna. We just wanted to come and have a pleasant visit with you. Is that possible or are we going to have to go straight back to Los Angeles?" Her mom questioned in a sincere tone.

Brianna sighed. "Mom. Please do not make me choose. You know how I feel already. Of course I don't want you to go home, but if you can't understand how I feel then I guess that's your only choice."

John took a step towards her. "You selfish little bitch. All you think about is yourself."

Dave stepped in front of her. "Whoa buddy. I'd suggest you take a step back." Dave ordered intimidating John into stopping in his tracks.

"Who the fuck are you?" John cursed but made sure to leave a few feet between he and the large man standing across from him.

Dave just smiled. "Name's Dave, but if you don't step back I'll become your worst nightmare."

Brianna grabbed his arm. "Dave. It's alright." She assured.

John swallowed. "Oh really. What are you? Her personal bodyguard? Knowing Brianna, her personal fuck buddy." John managed to smirk.

"John. Stop it." Their mother exclaimed out loud as she pulled at John's arm.

Brianna just looked away and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Dave reached back and grabbed her hand. She wanted to cry. How she wanted to cry right now. But she wouldn't, she wouldn't let him see her cry.

"I'd suggest you shut your mouth or I can just finish the job that Brianna started. You're choice." Dave warned staring hard at John. He'd already hated the man for what he'd done to Brianna but just detested him all that much more after actually seeing him in the flesh.

Jennifer just sighed. "This was a bad idea. The best thing for all of us is if we just go back home."

Brianna looked sympathetically at her sister. "Jenn, you know I …" She started but was cut short.

Jennifer just shook her head. "I know Bri Bri. I am sorry for it. Hey, we got to see you right?" She managed a half smile.

Brianna sighed and just looked at the ground. This wasn't the kind of day she was expecting. Just one look at his face and all the memories came flooding back. She hated to hurt her mom and sister in the process but her feelings weren't going to change. Flicking a glare back at him, he was still the same bastard who watched as his friends tormented her. Her thought process was pretty harsh but if she never saw him again she'd be a happy woman. "I'm sorry again. I should get back to work." Brianna apologized again in a low tone as she started her way back inside. She was pushed back when Sheryl walked out. "I'm sorry Sheryl. I'll get back to work right now."

Sheryl placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stay put." She ordered receiving a confused glare from Brianna. "I know what your feelings are Brianna and I understand completely why you feel the way you do." She stopped to send her own glare at John. "But your sister and mother came all the way to visit you. Don't let anything ruin a good visit with them Brianna." She tried to convince placing both arms on her shoulders.

Brianna flicked her eyes up at Sheryl. "Sheryl. I would but I can't have them stay at my place."

Sheryl patted her cheek. "That's why they'll be staying at mine." Brianna just 'looked' at her as Dave stepped forward to protest. "Both of you can just hush. I have plenty of room at my home for them. You need this Brianna." Sheryl said putting a hand up to shush her nephew.

Brianna just opened her mouth and closed it. "Sheryl. You don't have to do this. I don't want to burden you with my situation."

Sheryl just shook her head. "You won't mind staying at my place would you?" She said directing the question towards Brianna's mother and sister.

"If it's okay with Bri Bri, we'd be thankful." Jennifer started.

Brianna ran a hand over her neck. "If it's okay with Sheryl than it's okay with me." She answered receiving a hug from both Jennifer and her mother. She could see John just standing there glaring at the happy moment. "You keep your eyes on him mom. I swear if he does anything stupid." Her mother just nodded her head as she whispered assurances in her ear.

"If he tries anything, I'll be able to handle him. Plus, I've got personal body guards in Dave and Randy." Sheryl assured swinging an arm around Brianna's neck. She slapped Dave on the arm though when she caught him glaring over at John. He snarled before turning his attention back to the four women. Sheryl put out her hand towards Brianna's mom and sister. "I'm Sheryl." She introduced.

"Jennie, and this is my older daughter Jennifer." Brianna's mother introduced shaking Sheryl's hand.

"Nice to meet you two. If you don't mind Brianna, I'll go show them to my home while you watch things around here." Sheryl said turning back to Brianna.

Brianna nodded her head. "Of course. Thank you again Sheryl."

Sheryl just nodded her head. "Just show me where your car is and I can ride with you. Dave you don't mind sticking around incase I need a ride back to pick up my car?"

"No. I'm done with work today anyways. Go ahead." He assured her.

They all said their last good-byes before Dave and Brianna watched them drive away. Brianna sighed and leaned her hands up against the wall. Dave rested his hands over her shoulders. "You going to be okay?"

Brianna just shook her head. "I'll be fine. I have to get back to work." She said in a short tone before she brushed him off and pushed through the diner doors. Dave stared on after her. No, she wasn't okay.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	14. Chapter 14

Brianna ended up closing the diner that night. Sheryl had called and told her that she wasn't going to come back and let it slip out that she was at dinner with Brianna's family. Though she did say that John had stayed back at the house with Randy who she said was keeping a very close eye on him. Brianna couldn't help but smile at that, imagining the look on her brother's face as Randy's large frame stared holes through him. Even though she felt a little better about that, it still didn't take the bitter taste out of her mouth. She was happy before she'd seen his face. After all these years and yet he still had the same affect on her, although this time she had more of a backbone to stick up for herself.

"Bri." Dave called out.

Brianna broke out of her thoughts to look up at him. "Yeah?"

"I have to take my aunt's car back to the house. Do mind following me in my car?" He questioned trying to figure out her blank stare.

Brianna threw her apron over her shoulder and grabbed her purse. "Yeah. Sure." She managed to smile.

Dave just nodded his head as he followed her outside. He waited until she'd locked up before handing her the keys. He'd been there since his aunt had left, but really hadn't spoken one word to Brianna. He had caught himself many times just watching her and trying to figure out her thoughts. The other half was spent either on the phone, eating, or reading the newspaper. He knew Brianna was affected with her brother being in town but he could tell that she was more affected than she put on. "You do know how to drive right?" He joked when she grabbed the keys away from him.

Brianna just 'looked' up at him. "Funny."

Dave just shrugged his shoulders as he walked her to his car. "Just making sure. This girl is my baby and I don't want her getting hurt." He said rubbing his hand over the car's hood.

Gabriella opened the door to throw her things inside. "I'm sure you'll make your future wife happy when you love your car more than you love her."

Dave smirked. "Hey, well at least I know the car won't yell back if we happen to have a disagreement."

"Men." Gabriella just rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car. "Dave?" She called out rolling down the window.

Dave turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Brake is on the left and gas on the right, yeah?" She questioned seriously. The look on his face nearly made her brake out into a laugh.

Dave shook his head. "Not funny Bri." When the serious look didn't disappear from her face he almost felt himself panic. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Just hurry up." She indicated with her hand as she turned the car on.

Dave made sure to glare at her before he headed over to his aunt's car. He waited until he saw his car's lights before he pulled out. He looked back and made sure Brianna was behind him before he focused his eyes on the road.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave arrived first at the house with Brianna closely behind. He lifted an eyebrow when she got out of the car. He had to admit even though he never really let anybody drive his car, Brianna looked quite hot behind the wheel. "How did she drive for you?" He questioned when Brianna reached him.

Brianna smiled. "Very nice. I might have to get myself one when I can afford it."

Dave just looked at her intuitively as an idea popped into his head. "I'll just go drop these inside and then I'll take you home."

Brianna nodded her head as she leaned herself against Sheryl's car. "Even though I'd like to see the sight of Randy intimidating my brother I just better not." She managed herself a smirk.

Dave just nodded his head as he turned heel and made his way inside his the house. Randy was in the kitchen while John vacated the couch. Dave kept his eyes on John as he set the keys down on the kitchen counter. Finally looking at Randy he nodded his head towards the male on the couch.

"He hasn't even said one word. Although every time I think he tries to I just look at him and he shuts his mouth. It's quite fun actually." Randy smirked his cocky smirk while downing a bottle of water.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. The noise made John look over immediately putting a serious face on both men. "You watch him." Dave ordered as he and John just stared at each other.

"Got it." Randy assured making sure to have John hear him say so.

Dave made like he was walking towards him. John tried not to flinch but didn't catch himself trying to scurry off the couch. Dave just gave him a cocky smirk before he turned towards the front door. One final wave to Randy he was back outside and on his way over to his car. She wasn't where she was before he left. He turned left and right and nearly jumped out of his skin when her voice rang out through his car window.

"Looking for me?" She questioned cockily.

Dave took a breath before he turned towards her voice. "I'm not even going to say anything."

"Mind if I drive?" She questioned resting her head on the window seal.

Dave just shook his head in response as he went to open the door. "Get out." He ordered.

Brianna made a puppy face as she looked at him. "Please."

"Bri." He started.

Brianna cut him off by starting the car. "You either let me drive or I'll just have to leave you here." She warned with an all too sweet smile.

Dave growled as he made his way over to the passenger side. "You're lucky I like you." He spat as he slammed the door shut. Brianna smiled as she slipped her seatbelt on. She waited for him to do the same before she sped off.

Dave nearly had to grab on to the door handle as she continued to speed. "Can you take it a little more easy. I've been able to have this car without her braking down." Dave pleaded turning his head to look at the driver.

Brianna just turned and smirked at him while she turned up the stereo. She let her left hand wave out through the window as her right stayed on the steering wheel. It'd been a while since she'd driven and it felt good to do so right now. Taken the mood she was in. A smile crossed her face when the radio started to play _'Sexyback'_. Ignoring the passenger she turned it up and let herself get into it.

Dave rubbed his temples at the loud music. This wasn't his kind of music. Not at all, but yet he found himself enjoying the show being put on by Brianna. He lifted an eyebrow when she turned to direct some of the words towards him. He absolutely detested this music and who sang it, but managed to sit back and enjoy the 'seductive' words being thrown at him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Thankies for letting me drive." Brianna beamed tossing the keys at him.

Dave locked the car. "You seemed to enjoy it." He finished as he walked beside her.

Brianna nodded her head. "I did. I hope I didn't annoy you with my singing." She smirked.

"Not at all. Although I might like it a little more if those words were actually directed towards me." He said as he walked in behind her.

Brianna lifted an eyebrow as she turned to look at him. "I know you would."

Dave made sure to lock the door before he turned around. "You sure like to tease me Bri."

"Yes. You keep telling me that." Brianna backed up against the counter as she watched him trap her with his arms. Dave just looked into her eyes deeply. The two just stared at each other before Dave captured her lips with his. His hands fell to grab on to her waist as hers wrapped around his back. She let herself moan when he deepened the kiss. She didn't know why but she felt herself not wanting to let go. This was the first time they'd kissed since that day at his house. Not that she'd admit it but it was something she had missed.

"God, how I've been dying to do that." Dave said breathlessly against her lips.

Brianna swallowed. "Definitely felt good." She admitted as she let her hands fall to her side.

Dave sighed and backed away. "You'll be okay?" He questioned.

Brianna licked her lips. "Do you want to stay?" She asked flicking her eyes up at him.

He looked up at her. "But not in the way I want right?"

"Dave." She warned with her eyes. "Look if you really don't want to stay. Yeah. I'll be fine."

Dave sighed resting his hands on his hips. "I'll get you someday Bri. You're lucky I'm not a jerk."

Brianna smiled. "Yes. I know. That's why I tend to like you."

"Tend?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"You want to watch a movie or head to bed already?" She asked ignoring him and walking into the living room.

He followed suit. "What do you think?"

Brianna slumped her shoulders. "Can you get your mind out of the gutter for one quick minute?"

"No, but a movie sounds good." He smiled as he passed her to hop onto the couch. Brianna just rolled her eyes as she grabbed the remote. Whatever was between she and Dave, she'd noticed that he had managed to take her mind off of the whole situation that had taken place earlier that day. "You okay?" Dave asked spotting the same blank look on her face from earlier.

Brianna smiled as she changed the channels. "Yeah. Fine."

Dave reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "You were too far away."

Brianna just 'looked' up at him as he wrapped his arm around her. "You just wanted to touch me."

Dave just shrugged. "The problem with would be?" He said giving her a smug look. Brianna just yawned and shook her head as she found a comfortable spot for her head on his chest.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	15. Chapter 15

Dave woke up in the middle of the night. They had both fallen asleep watching the movie. He reached over and clicked the television off. Brianna rested neatly under the crook of his arm, he made sure to be as careful as he could getting up. Sliding his arm under her legs, he scooped her up into his arms.

"Mm. What time is it?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Ssh. Just taking you to bed." He calmed with a whisper.

Dave carefully walked through the dark hallway and into Brianna's bedroom. Lying her down on the bed, he pulled the covers over her. She stirred but didn't wake up this time. Feeling the covers over her, she pulled and snuggled into them. Dave couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked when she slept. Slipping his shirt off, he climbed into bed with her. He just sat there for a quick minute and stared at her. "I'm falling for you hard, Bri. Too fast for my taste." He admitted to himself in the silent room. He could've pretended it was just lust and he could make her think that as long as he wanted to, but he'd be a stupid man to ignore the feelings he felt for her. Never had a woman made him feel the way she did. He never thought any woman could. Brianna came into his life and then **_bam_**. Dave Bautista wasn't your type of man to fall for a woman and have himself wrapped around her finger but damn it, if Brianna told him to jump off a bridge for her, he probably would.

"You going to sleep?" She questioned turning to him when he moved on to the bed completely.

Dave slid under the covers and snuggled close to her. "Yeah." He whispered before wrapping his arm around her waist and letting his eyes close. Her perfume filled his nose as she snuggled her neck under his chin. She had been the only woman that Dave had the patience to wait for. Probably just an inch of patience, but it was there.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna woke up first and smiled when she felt Dave's arm protectively wrapped around her. She carefully turned to face him and just stared as the large man continued to sleep. Seeing him in this vulnerable state of sleep made her smile even more. He almost looked like that innocent child he probably used to be. Brianna sighed to herself when she felt that quiver in her stomach and the pound of her heart. She had never, fully at least, let a man into her life, not ever since what had happen to her at her young age. She'd been too afraid. Too afraid to be let down again, to be hurt again. "I can't believe I am going to say this, but I think I'm actually falling for you." She stated out loud, just as Dave had done the previous night. He made her feel safe, he made her feel like she was going to be okay. She was way under experienced in the relationship thing, but she'd do it with him. He'd waited for her and still was, how she wanted to let him have her and she have him, but it wasn't the time yet. She couldn't do it yet. Now, how many men would wait for a woman? Not many. She knew it was just probably about lust and sex. He'd probably be gone after it finally happened, but for some reason she'd be okay with that. "Maybe, I just don't want to let you go." She informed herself as she processed her own thoughts out loud.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Sighing again she carefully rested his arm at his side and climbed off the bed. Making a quick change in the bathroom, Brianna slipped her robe on and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I didn't even hear you wake up." Dave's voice rang as he walked into the kitchen.

Brianna turned and gave him a smile as she handed him his own mug of the hot liquid. "You were sleeping like a baby." She remarked taking a drink.

Dave smirked as he stared at her over his mug. "How you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty good and how about yourself?" She answered as she walked into the living room to open the curtains.

Dave set down his mug on the counter and followed her into the living room. "I didn't get to wake up to a beautiful woman this morning but this will do." He said before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Brianna smiled. "What are you doing?" She questioned with a small chuckle.

"Just ssh." He whispered in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Brianna did. She swallowed as she stared out into the morning sky. He was making it all that much harder when he did things like this. How she could just stay this way forever. Closing her eyes she let her head rest back against his chest. "What were you planning on doing today?" He mumbled into her neck where he placed a few butterfly kisses.

Brianna just slightly moved her head. "I had planned nothing, but I'll probably take my mom and sister somewhere." She tensed up at the thought of it.

Dave held her closer. "How about a dinner at my place tonight?"

Brianna tilted her head to look up at him. "You don't have to do that, Dave. I'll find something for us to do."

"I know but I am." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Brianna couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." She said before turning around and capturing his lips with hers.

Dave sighed in pleasure when she deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped up around her back and brought her as close as she could be. Her hands moved up under his shirt and made him sigh again. "Okay. Yeah. I need to stop." Dave said breaking up the kiss.

Brianna just looked at him surprised. "Dave." She started but he just put up his hand to stop her mid-sentence.

"I'll see you tonight. Tell your mom and sister to dress up nice." Was all he said before placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

Brianna just watched him grab his keys and head towards the door. "Dave, wait. Did I do something?" She questioned rushing towards him. Dave just turned and gave her a quick look before closing the door behind him, leaving her standing there.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

_**I know it was a short chapter but I'm kinda stuck in a writers block. So here's where you peeps come in, if any of you read my other stories and have anything you want to suggest or tell than do because I've been wanting to update but have just been dead stuck with nothing to write. So anywayz, just PM me if you have anything at all. Hope you enjoyed this quick chapter and please don't forget to review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Brianna stayed solemn throughout the day. She'd picked up her mom and sister to go shopping for the dinner that she told them was happening at Dave's place later that night. The way he looked at her when he'd left her apartment. It had been sketched into her brain. Not one word to her before he practically shut the door in her face. She shook her head and decided just to let it go for now, this was a time she needed to spend with her mom and sister. Plus she'd just ask when she saw him later that night.

"What's on your brain sis?" Jennifer asked when she noticed the distant look.

Brianna looked back at her sister as they walked into another store. "Nothing. Just wondering if what I bought is what I really wanted." She lied.

Jennifer just gave her sister a look as they browsed a rack of dresses. "Bri, Bri. That gay guy was even fondling over you when you tried it on."

That made Brianna smile. "Okay, yeah but you know how I am when I shop. I buy something and then minutes later I see something that I like." She sighed as she ran her hand over a red number.

Jennifer just shook her head and looked back to where her mother was sitting outside of the store. "I'm sorry again, Bri Bri. I know John being here isn't a good thing for you."

Brianna grimaced at his name. "Don't worry about it." She managed a smile as they both walked out to greet their mom.

"How about lunch?" Her mom asked rising up from her seat. Both Brianna and Jennifer flicked a smile as they all started to walk in the direction of the food court.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"What the hell is up with you today?" Randy asked hearing Dave grown for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

Dave turned to look at his friend. "Wrong. There's nothing wrong." He lied as he directed his eyes on some forms that he'd been reading for over an hour.

Randy rested his thigh up on his desk and just looked at him until he heard his friend sigh again. "There it is again. You sound like a little child pouting. Did mommy not give you any love today?" He joked but quickly shut up when Dave sent a glare his way.

"I said there's nothing wrong, so just leave it at that Orton." Dave snapped. He sighed when he realized his friend was right. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking about it." Randy nodded his head in understanding. "You're coming to the dinner, right?" He asked changing the subject.

Randy folded his hands in his lap. "Yes, sir. What is the chef cooking tonight?"

Dave scrunched his nose. "God knows. I just told him to cook a big meal."

"You mean you actually hired a professional chef?" Randy asked faking astonishment.

"Ha-Ha. Real funny. Yes, I actually hired a _real_ chef. Not that I couldn't cook myself though." He pointed out making Randy smirk. "Don't look at me like that." He ordered as a smirk spread across his own face.

Randy shook his head and jumped off his desk. "I'll see you tonight, Bautista." He said resting his hand on the doorknob.

Dave put up his hand to wave. "Make sure my aunt goes. She always tries to get out of these things." He made sure to point out. Randy just nodded his head before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Dave's expression quickly turned serious again. She had been in his brain all freaking day. He tried to work but was unsuccessful. He wasn't mad at her, just a little annoyed. This little dinner should be an adventure in it's own. Rubbing his temples he made another attempt to get back to work.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna had dropped her mother and sister back at Sheryl's place. They would travel with her and Randy over to Dave's place for the dinner. Brianna was nervously tapping her fingers on the edge of the cab's window as she just stared.

"Miss? Are you going to get out?" The cab driver's voice rang making Brianna come back to reality.

Brianna shook her head and grabbed some cash out of her purse. "I'm sorry. Thank you again." She flicked a smile as she opened up the cab door. The cab driver just bowed his head as he took the money. He waited for the door to slam shut before driving off. "Why are you nervous?" She asked herself as she watched the yellow cab drive off. Sighing to herself she made her way up to the doorstep and gently knocked on the door. Maybe she still had time to runaway.

"Brianna." Dave's voice greeted her.

_Maybe not._ Brianna turned and gave him a smile. "Dave." She greeted.

Dave stepped to the side to let her in. He closed the door before he helped her slip her jacket off. He made sure not to curse out loud when her outfit was revealed. A little black number that reached just below her knees and had an open back that could only leave little to the imagination. "You look beautiful tonight." He replied finally speaking up.

Brianna turned and gave him one of her infamous smiles. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." _Very good. _He wore a dark blue suit with a white collar undershirt. Something about a man in a suit.

Dave just nodded as he lead her into the sitting room. "Some wine?"

"That'd be nice." She smiled. Dave nodded and made his way out of the room. Brianna frowned at his lack of interest in her. It was like he was trying to be nice to her. What in the hell had happened between last night and tonight? Brianna shook her head and made herself put on a polite face when he walked back in. "Something smells great." She said in attempt to make conversation.

Dave handed her the wine glass. "Yeah. Lasagna.?" He said taking a sip of his own wine.

Brianna just nodded her head. "Sounds great. You cooking?" She asked hearing a faint sound of music coming from the kitchen.

"No, I hired a chef. He guess he can't cook without some kind of music." He managed a smirk.

Brianna just 'looked' at him. She could tell he was trying to avoid eye contact with her. "Dave?" She grabbed his attention. "Did I do something this morning? You've just been acting really weird since then." She asked as she crossed one leg over the other.

Dave's eyes moved from her exposed legs up to her eyes. "I…" He started to talk when the doorbell cut him off. "I should get that." He indicated with his finger as he made his way out of the room.

Brianna just rolled her eyes and stood up to greet what would be the rest of the gang. When the night couldn't have gone any worse, her brother showed up behind her mother. What the hell was he doing here? She sighed to herself as she tossed back her wine. To hell with a greeting, she needed another drink.

"Brianna." Her mother started but was just given a look before she watched her daughter storm into the kitchen.

John wore a smug look on his face. "Don't let her get to you. She's just acting like a little spoiled bitch again."

Randy stepped forward to take off Jennie's jacket. "I suggest you shut your mouth or you'll end up eating dinner elsewhere." He said giving him a sarcastic smile. Jennie just took a side step into the sitting room where the rest had taken a seat already.

"Don't talk to me like that in front of my mother." John warned watching Randy hang up his own coat.

Randy just 'looked' at him. "Don't talk shit and I won't." Was all he said before joining the rest of the gang in the sitting room.

John scowled before following suit.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"What the hell is he doing here?" She asked herself again as she downed her second drink of the night.

Dave showed up at her side. "He's just here for dinner Bri. You can't at least do that?"

Brianna held her mouth open in shock as she turned to look at Dave. This was a stretch from how he was acting towards her brother the other day. She closed her eyes and just shook her head, maybe this night _could_ get worse. "Dave. Don't even. Just leave me alone." She said harshly grabbing the bottle of wine and tossing it back.

Dave grabbed the bottle and took it away from her mouth. "Stop acting like an immature child. Go and sit down with your family and at least act happy."

Brianna pushed his hand away. "How fucking dare you." She cursed before finishing off the bottle. "When and where did I miss you becoming my brother's biggest fan?" She pushed the bottle against his chest before retreating to the nearest bathroom.

Dave grimaced when he heard a door slam. Setting down the bottle, he retreated back into the sitting room to gather up his guests for dinner.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dinner was interesting. Sheryl and Jennie did most of the talking with John putting his two sense in, here and there. Brianna just picked at her food, paying more attention to the alcohol that the chef would bring in every little while. He had just ended up giving her the whole bottle after the third trip. Dave hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole night. She was upset. There was no reason in trying to point out the obvious.

"Brianna? Don't you think you've had enough to drink for one night?" Her mother pointed out as she watched her daughter reach for the bottle again.

Brianna just 'looked' at her. "Don't worry about me, mother. Just go on with your conversation."

Jennie just sighed as she looked across the table at her other daughter. "Jennifer?" She snapped.

"Just let her be Mom. You know she always likes to be the center of attention." John put in before Jennifer even had a chance to speak.

Brianna just looked up and closed her eyes. "I don't think anyone was talking to you."

"Well, I was talking to you." He spat at her as he watched her stand up.

Brianna pushed her chair in. "I think I'm going to have to call it a night." She announced as she made an attempt to leave.

"Brianna." Her sister started.

Brianna just shook her head and turned back to her sister. "I'm sorry, Jennifer."

"Why do you have to act like this, Brianna? He's your brother." Her mom spoke up. Brianna turned around to stare at her mother. "You need to get over whatever grudge you have against him. Brianna. You need to grow up." Her mother finished putting a smirk on John's face.

Brianna just nodded her head and looked away. "Yeah because you've gone what I've gone through. Don't ever tell me what I need to do when you have no fucking idea what I've gone through." She hadn't dared to take a look into her mother's eyes. That was probably only the second time she had cursed at her mother.

"Don't ever talk to me that way." Jennie scolded as she gave her daughter a nice slap across the face. "Don't blame me for what happened to you. For all I know, it was probably your own doing." She spat in the lowest possible form, while exposing that indeed knew what had happened all those years ago.

Everyone was standing now. Jennifer was making her way over to her sister. "Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

Brianna let that single tear roll down her cheek before brushing her sister's hand off of her. "No need, Jennifer." She said simply before she walked out of the room.

"She deserved it, didn't she Mother?" John said wrapping his arms around his mother.

Randy and Sheryl glared at them. "I think it's time for you two to leave." Sheryl announced grabbing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me? You brought us here." John stated. Jennie just stayed quiet as she stared down at her hands.

Randy stepped forward. "Take a cab or walk. Maybe you'll find a hotel on the way, because you sure as hell won't be welcome with us tonight." He stated coldly giving Brianna's mother the eye.

John scrunched his eyebrows. "How fucking disrespectful can you be? This is my mother."

Sheryl slipped her hand through Randy's arm. "No, he's just stating the obvious. No one will show that kind of disrespect to a person that I care about. Even if it is her own mother."

"She's just a little whiny bitch who likes to put on an act. Whatever she told you was a complete lie. It was all her doing. She wanted it." He replied making Randy step forward.

"Yes, because I'm sure every woman wants to get raped." Sheryl stated as she backed Randy out of the room and she too making it known that she knew.

Jennifer just shook her head. "I cannot believe you." Was all she said before following everyone else out of the room.

John rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Come on. We know what's right." Jennie just shook her head and pushed his hand away.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"Brianna." Dave called out as he chased her down the drive-way.

Brianna ignored his calls and continued to run. She closed her eyes in frustration when he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Leave me alone." She said in a low monotone voice.

Dave grabbed her again when she sprang free. "Don't walk away from me, Bri."

Brianna glared up at him before she pushed him as hard as she could. "Don't even start with that sweet innocent voice of yours. You're just like her. Telling me that I need to grow up. You have no fucking idea what I've been through. No fucking idea." She exclaimed.

Dave gritted his teeth as he grabbed her wrists. "No, I don't and I am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to…" Brianna cut him off with a sarcastic laugh.

"Sure you didn't. You still haven't got what you want from me, have you? So you're just trying to play Mr. Nice guy again, aren't you?" She replied pushing out of his grasp.

Dave looked away. "You know that's not true. I was just in a bad mood and didn't mean to take it out on you." He tried to reason.

Brianna shook her head. "Save it. I thought I knew you, but after today I'm not so sure. You made me like you. I thought you liked me back, but how wrong was I on that point?"

"Don't put words into my mouth, Bri. You know I like you. I think I've shown that since the first day I met you." Dave sighed as he reached out for her again.

"Don't fucking touch me." She spat. "I don't need this and I sure as hell don't need you." Was all she said before stalking off for the second time that night.

She heard his footsteps. "Don't fucking follow me, Dave or I swear to God." She let it linger before the sound of his footsteps became faint. When she could, she just started running and never looked back.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

_**Damn, that was a long ass chapter lol. Anyways thanks to some very awesome ideas from bunnychica9, I think I know now where I want this story to go. And thankies to the rest of you too for reviewing, it is you who I write this fics for. As always I hope you enjoyed the read and please don't forget to review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Six Months Later …**

Dave and Randy had gone back to Los Angeles. So had her family and that night. Brianna had quit her job and gotten herself some classes to take at the local college. She'd saved enough money to hold her off from working for a little while. Sheryl had tried to talk her out of it, but Brianna didn't even give her chance as she threw her belongings on the counter and stalked out of the diner. Of course, she felt bad for how she acted, but that still didn't take back that night. The night she never wanted to think about again. Dave. Then her mom. Both people she had cared about dearly had turned their backs on her. She hated herself for even letting herself fall for that jerk of a man. He had only wanted thing from her and since he didn't get it, he decided to show the real side of him. "Who gives a shit now. Forget it already." Brianna said aloud as she walked away from her last class.

"You okay?" Sarah asked showing up at her friend's side. For the first time in a long time she and Sarah had gotten close again. She was actually the one to push her into taking some classes with her. So far it was good, but days like today, her mind went elsewhere.

Brianna turned and smiled at her friend. "Yeah. Just thinking out loud."

Sarah just flicked an eyebrow as they took a seat at the bus stop. "I don't know why you just don't let me bring my car." Sarah pointed out as she stared around at the not so 'normal' people sitting around them.

Brianna was unaffected by the whole thing as she brought her books to rest on her lap. "How was class?"

"Mm. It was good." Sarah answered as she scooted closer to Brianna. "I'm bringing my car on Thursday."

Brianna just turned to 'look' at her friend. "Stop being rude." She stated putting a frown on Sarah's face.

"I'm not being rude. Just obvious." She pointed out as she watched the bus pull up.

"Yeah." Brianna rolled her eyes as she followed her friend on to the bus. Taking their seats in the back, Brianna rested herself comfortably against the window.

"How come you always get the window?" Sarah pretended to pout.

Brianna slapped her friend playfully. "Shut up." She stated simply before they both broke into smiles.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Sarah was dropped off first. She offered to stay with Brianna until she got home, but Brianna politely declined. She knew why Sarah always offered to stay with her, but she was nice enough never to say it herself.

"Have a goodnight Brianna. Be careful." The bus driver bidding her goodnight as she hopped off the bus.

Brianna turned and waved. "You too." She watched until the bus was down the road before she turned towards her apartment. She stopped hearing a faint sound of footsteps behind her, but shook her head when it stopped. "I am seriously going crazy." She said aloud as she grabbed her keys from her pockets.

"My dear sister." His voice rang almost making Brianna drop the keys in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked violently as she watched him appear at her side.

John's mouth curved into a smile. "I didn't get to visit with you last time. So I brought some friends with me this time around." He let it linger as three other men came out from the shadows.

Brianna's breath caught in her throat. Those same faces that had haunted her dreams all those years. She closed her eyes and opened them up again, hoping it was in fact a dream, but to her dismay it wasn't.

"Remember us, Bri Bri? It's been too long." One of them spoke as he walked up behind her and cupped her breast in his hand. "Too damn long." He said in a sickening voice that made Brianna whimper.

Brianna elbowed him and rested herself against the door. "You get the hell away from me." She said in a violent tone that made the four men chuckle.

John stepped forward and cupped his sister's face in his hand. "Don't be so rude, Bri Bri."

Brianna pushed his hand away. "Don't ever fucking touch me."

John backed away, but stepped forward again grabbing her and pushing her face first against the door. "Don't ever talk to me that way again, you little bitch. Never again will you get away with what you did."

Brianna struggled to get out of his grasp. "What? Did mom finally tell you to fuck off and get a life?" She questioned with a small chuckle at the end.

John growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back in a violent way. "That's it bitch. Your choice. Our pleasure." He said before grabbing the keys from her hand and throwing them to his friend.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Brianna fell to the ground at the impact of his fist to her face. She managed to crawl herself to the living room and on to the couch. _Stay strong Brianna. Just stay strong_.

"What do we have here?" John mocked as he picked up one of her school books. "Going to college?" He mocked again as he used the book as a weapon across her head. John threw the book violently to the ground and grabbed her hair again. "You will never amount to anything. You never have and you never will." He spit in her face before throwing her back down on to the couch.

Brianna held her hand to the side of her head and moaned in pain. "Just because you never have. You good for nothing piece of shit." She managed to spit back when he turned his back towards her. John snickered. He nodded his head towards one of his friends before he walked off. His friend smiled as he made his way over to Brianna.

"Did you miss me Bri Bri?" He said in between a sickening smile.

Brianna flicked her eyes up at him and slapped him hard. "Get the fuck away from me Joseph." She spoke as she tried to crawl to the other side of the couch. She tried to kick when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. "Get your fucking hands off of me." She exclaimed.

Joseph smiled and slapped her a good one before pinning her hands above her head. "Just like old times." He made a point to look over at the other men who just sat there watching in amusement. "I'll get her started for you." He stated before he used one of his hands to rip her clothes off.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave was working on paperwork when a headache erupted. Rubbing his temples he threw the pen down on the desk and sat back. He sighed and closed his eyes. He never got headaches unless there was a need for one. Maybe he was just thinking about too much. Deciding to give up for the night, Dave rose up from his office chair and grabbed his coat. Making sure everything was in place, he closed up for the night and hopped into his car.

"Just call her." He said aloud to himself as he pulled out his cell and traveled to Brianna's number. He'd never stopped thinking about her. He tried, but it was useless. She'd been in his dreams almost every night. This was a night like every other one, when he just sat there in his car and stared at her number. Always defeated as he slipped it back into his pocket and went on with another day. Maybe that's where the headache was coming from. Shaking his head at himself, Dave threw his phone over to the passenger seat and sped off towards home.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Tossing back a quick beer, Dave headed towards his bedroom when his phone rang. He scrunched his eyebrows, wondering who'd call so damn late. Grabbing it off the counter, he brought it to his ear. "Hello?" He greeted in tired manner.

There was a silence over the line before a familiar voice spoke up. "Dave. My man. I have someone here that would like to say a quick hello to you." Dave was about to respond when he heard faint sound of screaming in the background. He didn't even need to ask who's it was.

"You sick son of bitch. What the hell?" Before he could even finish, the line went dead. Dave threw the phone down. She was in trouble and here he was across the damn country. Not even thinking twice, he threw his coat back on and headed out the door. Grabbing his cell he called the airport to book next flight to DC.

She'd be okay. God. She had to be okay.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	18. Chapter 18

The long seven hours on the plane wasn't something that Dave enjoyed…especially knowing it had to do with a matter of life or death. God, she had to be okay. Anything could've happened by now. He sighed in relief when the plane finally landed. He made a point to get a private jet…God knows he had enough money. Practically pushing through everyone on the plane, Dave rushed out of that airport as fast as his feet could run. He paced back and forth until a cab pulled up beside him. A male tried to take it away, but Dave sent a glare that could've kiledl and the guy backed off real quick. Hopping inside, Dave shot out the address to Brianna's place. Now, all he _could_ do was wait …

**X-x-x-X**

Sarah had gotten the call around three in the morning. It'd been Brianna's apartment manager telling her that there was something suspicious going on in her place and if she'd come check it out. Half asleep, Sarah just agreed to meet her in the front and they'd go see what was up. Throwing a sweater on, Sarah grabbed her keys and sped off to her best friend's apartment complex.

**X-x-x-X**

Two cars pulled up at the same time…one being Sarah's and the other being Dave's cab. The two didn't even notice each other until they bumped into each other. The manager was already outside and just stood there as the two tried to recognize each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah finally questioned when she put a name to the face.

Dave looked over at Brianna's apartment. Just complete darkness. "I got a call from inside her apartment." He started. "But it wasn't her…it was her brother." He finished as he started to brush past her.

Sarah looked down at the ground before she hurried up to catch up with him. "You don't think…" She started before Dave cut her off with a 'look'.

The manager just stood there in confusion. "There was weird noises coming from inside. Should I call the police?" She questioned with a worried look.

Dave snickered as he stood in front of the door-way. "Call whoever you want, but if he's still in there...I'm going to get my hands on him first."

Sarah grabbed his arm. "It might be dangerous…"

"I've spent seven hours on a freaking plane, not knowing if she was dead or alive…I am going inside." He stated brushing her arm off and barging through the front door.

Sarah and the manager just stood there looking at each other. Both soon followed the large male inside, but not without a grip on each other.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave nearly tripped over himself, not being able to see through the darkness. Feeling around he finally found a light and flipped it on. The two women behind him screamed at what they saw. Brianna's lifeless body in the middle of the living room floor.

"My God." Sarah said bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. The lady next to her repeated her actions as she grabbed her phone and ran back outside. Sarah swallowed as she neared towards Dave who was crouched down by Brianna.

Her clothes were practically ripped off of her … bruises and cuts all over her body … and panic rolled in when Dave spotted a small pool of blood next to her head. He tried to keep his emotions in check as he wiped his sleeve over his mouth. Moving her neck gently he pressed his fingers to the side of her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a small pulse. "She has a pulse, but it's weak." He announced as he continued to examine her. He grimaced when he realized that the blood was coming from a large cut on the back of her head. That son of bitch …

Sarah just stood there in shock. She knew she should've stayed with her best friend. She wouldn't have been alone. Her head whipped when she heard footsteps behind her. The manager came back in with the phone in hand.

"The police and paramedics are on their way." She announced as she watched Dave. "How is she?" She questioned.

"She has a pulse, but it's weak." Sarah answered for him. She hadn't noticed the tears until that moment she brought her hands to her face.

Dave went down to his knees and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You're going to be okay." He assured in a whisper.

**X-x-x-X**

Dave sat impatiently in the hospital's waiting room as the doctor's looked over Brianna. He kept telling himself that she was going to be okay, but the sick feeling in his stomach wasn't going anywhere. Sarah had volunteered to stay back at the apartment, along with the manager just incase John and his 'posse' decided to show up again. Dave snickered at the thought of that asshole.

"Mr. Bautista?" Dave looked up hearing the voice of the doctor.

Dave stood up. "How is she?" He quickly asked. "She's okay, right?" He swallowed.

The doctor put his hand up to calm the male down. "She's stable." Dave let out a sigh of relief. "For now." He added. Dave eyes flicked over at him. "For what she went through, we want to still run some tests on her…just to make sure everything is clear." He finished.

Dave cleared his throat. "So she was …" He let it linger, not knowing how to put the word raped into his vocabulary.

The doctor nodded his head. "More than once." He finished for him. Watching the expression of the bigger male, he place a hand on his shoulder. "She's still out, but you can go in and see her."

Dave just nodded his head. The steps felt heavy as he followed the doctor down the hospital corridors. The worse case scenario had happened and there was nothing he could do. The pain and hurt that she'd experienced…again…and by someone who she called family. How could one person be so sick and twisted to do this to his own sister?

"The nurses and I will be coming in and out, but don't mind us." The doctor explained as he held the door open for Dave.

Dave didn't even flinch as he walked into her room. She was still a lifeless figure, but this time in a hospital bed. The sound of beeping machines surrounded her. It'd been months since he'd seen her, but she was still the beautiful woman he'd met that day in his aunt's diner. The smile and laugh that was stuck in his head, had been turned into an unconscious figure.

Pulling up a chair, he grabbed her hand and held it in his. No words were spoken, he just sat there and stared.

**X-x-x-X**


	19. Chapter 19

Dave sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Has anything changed with her condition?" He asked as he stood outside Brianna's room with the doctor.

"Nothing yet, but we're still running tests and if anything comes up we'll let you know." The doctor informed as he stuck his hands inside his white lab coat.

Dave just simply nodded his head. "What about her comatose state?"

The doctor smiled at one of the nurses walking by before answering Dave. "That may or may not last long. It all depends on her."

Dave tilted his head. "How so?"

"Meaning that there is nothing medically we can do. She'll wake up when she wants to wake up…and depending on the trauma she experienced could effect when or if she wakes up." He gave a sympathetic stare as he took an absent look at his pager.

Dave cleared his throat. "She may never wake up." He whispered to himself. "Thank you doctor." He stated out-loud before he made his way back into Brianna's hospital room.

The doctor didn't get a chance to respond, but he gave a simple nod before he made his way back down the corridor to check on his other patients.

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave clicked the door closed and just stood there in the door-way. Flowers from his Aunt Sheryl and Sarah were resting on either side of Brianna's bedside. Both had come during the middle of the night to check up on her condition. Not being able to visit they both told him that they'd come back during visiting hours. He'd gotten no sleep. Afraid he'd miss something he just simple sat in the same position the whole night.

"Bri. You have to be okay." He said out-loud as he crossed over to sit beside her once again. Grabbing her hand he brought it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss. "You have to wake up. Please Bri. You just have to." He continued as he brought their entwined hands up to rest against his forehead.

With the room being silent except for the few machines beeping, the sound of his cell phone almost had the large male jumping. Not even reading the number he flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Yeah." He answered in a tired tone.

"Dave. Hi. It's Brianna's mother." The familiar female voice rang through the phone.

Dave rose from his seat to walk over to the hospital window. "Jennie." He simply stated, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I've been trying to get a hold of Brianna and she hasn't been answering her cell or home phone." Jennie explained as a hint of worry could be heard.

Dave grimaced at the fact that he had to be the one to tell her. "No one has called you yet." He stated in more of comment than a question. "Brianna is in the hospital." He spoke getting straight to the point.

A few words in Spanish could be heard before she let out a cry. "My little girl. How is she? What happened? Is she going to be okay?" She questioned one after another.

Dave turned away from the window to look at the lifeless female lying in bed. "They're still running tests on her right now, but she's in the clear for now." He started to explain. "And as for what happened to her, maybe that should be left for your son to tell you." The anger in his voice was visible as he pictured the male's face.

Jennie let out a sigh over the phone. "John. What does he have to do with this?" She asked with slight hesitant.

Clearing his throat Dave began to pace the room. "Well. He and his little friends took a little trip over here and decided to pay Brianna a surprise visit." He started. "Considering you know what he did to her when she was younger, than I'll just say that it was double the trauma for her." He finished as he stopped at the foot of her bed.

There was silence before she let out another cry. "My daughter and I will be on the next available flight over there." Was all she said before she hung up and left Dave with the sound of the dial tone.

Dave growled at the fact that it was the only response she gave him. He slipped the cell back into his pocket as he made his way back over to look out the window. Why was he here? Why had he flown all the way from Los Angeles to be here with her? Why did he care so damn much? …

All the why questions went through his head as he closed his eyes and rested his head up against the cool glass. He'd told himself to forget about her. He told himself that it was just supposed to be a fling…a fling that never ended up happening. He'd let himself get to know her…and most of all he'd let himself get attached...too attached.

Turning away from the window to look at her, it was at that moment that he realized that he was in love with her ...

**X-x-x-x-x-X**

**_This story will probably be coming to end soon too, so just an awesome thank you to those who have kept up with the story and reviewed it XD. It'll still be a couple of chapters before than, but just wanted to give a heads up. Hope you enjoyed this quick chapter and as always don't forget to review!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Randy was grabbing a quick bite to eat at Sheryl's diner, when a familiar face showed up at his side. He took a drink of his water trying to remember where he'd seen her, but before he could she turned to him. He flicked an eyebrow when she seemed to remember who he was.

"Randy, right?" She asked making sure.

Randy took another quick sip before setting the glass down on the counter. "Yeah." He watched the woman breathe a sigh of relief as she put a hand to her heart. "Somebody looking for me?" He quizzed.

"Actually. Brianna. I'm her sister, Jennifer." She answered and instantly a light bulb went off in Randy's head. "My plane landed about an hour ago, but I have the slightest idea where the hospital is around here."

Randy signaled for the check as he pulled out his wallet. "That's no problem. I can take you." Looking at her again, he could see the same slightest features that Brianna had. Beauty definitely ran in the family. "You come here by yourself?"

Jennifer adjusted the bag on her shoulder and nodded. "My mother was supposed to come." She stopped to sigh to herself. "But something came up." She finished as she looked up to see Randy throwing some money on to the counter.

Randy stuck his wallet back in his coat pocket before he showed her out to his car. He only knew somewhat of what went on in the family, but knew enough to know that it was a bunch of bullshit that her mother hadn't come with her.

"Something that was more important than her daughter?" He questioned as he slid into the driver's seat. Jennifer just stayed silent as she slipped the seatbelt over her. "Brianna may not make it, Jennifer." He stated, this time making her look at him.

Jennifer just felt the quiver in her stomach as his cold eyes stared at her. "Please. Just take me to see my sister." She avoided answering the question, but Randy let it go as he put the car in drive. Letting her eyes wander out to look out the window, she held back the emotion that wanted to explode. Her mother had packed to come and was even going to drive them to the airport, but one single phone changed the whole thing. Her brother. Like always he had their mom wrapped around his finger. It was wrong to hate your parents, but that's all she could do right now as her sister laid in the hospital in a coma. She'd started to argue with her mother, but knew her sister was more important. Not letting her mom explain anything, she had stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her. How could she be so cold towards her own daughter, knowing that it was your own son who could've possibly done this to her…again. Parents are supposed to love their children, if only she could've been there more for her sister and stood up for her when she should've. Closing her eyes, she knew the best she could do right now is not dwell on that subject and just be here for her sister in the present time and hope that she'd come out of the coma and be alright again.

"I'll let you off right here, while I go find a parking spot." Randy's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Just let the nurses know who you are and they'll lead you to her."

Jennifer gave a faint smile as she nodded her head. "Thank you." She stated before she climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Stalling herself, she watched until Randy had driven off before entering through the hospital doors.

"May I help you?" One of the nurses behind the desk asked, noticing Jennifer looking around in a lost sense.

"Um. My sister …" She started, but the male showing up at her side had her stopping mid-sentence.

"It's alright. I know her." He gave a quick nod to the nurse before he indicated for Jennifer to follow him. "Your mother? She said she was coming too." He said taking a quick glance at her before turning his head back around.

Jennifer grimaced at the cold glare he'd given her. "No. Just me." She stated simply. Dave said nothing as he held the door open for her. "How is she doing?"

Dave let the door click behind him. "No change yet." He answered watching as she pulled up a chair to sit by her sister. "Is there a reason why your mother didn't come?"

Jennifer let her purse fall to the floor before she looked up at him. "My brother. Like always." She answered truthfully this time around. "Did he really do this to her?" She questioned, the hurt in her voice being heard.

Dave gritted his teeth, knowing that their brother was still out there. "He may not have done anything to her, but yes he had everything to do with it." He started. "I received a call from him, big mistake he made there." He finished with a warning glare.

"He didn't think she'd live that long for you to make it over here in time to save her." Jennifer shook her head as she grabbed her sister's hand. "He does nothing but hurt. His own sister for God's sake." She didn't even care to wipe the tear that fell. "And most of all my mother, she just sits there and lets it happen."

Dave calmed a little sensing the hurt from Brianna's sister. "We have to find him. Do have the slightest idea from where he was calling from?" He sighed when she simply shook her head. "He can't get away with this, Jennifer. Even if I have to stop him with my own bare hands." Jennifer's teary eyes looked up at him.

"I'll do the same if I have to, too." She tilted her head trying to study the look in his eyes. "You really do care for my sister, don't you?" She quickly quizzed.

Dave was hesitant, but just simply nodded his head. "Very much."

The twosome stayed silent before Randy made his presence known. He just gave Jennifer a faint smile before heading over to give his best friend a handshake. "Anything new with her condition?"

"No." Dave sighed again. "Nothing." He gave one quick glance over of Brianna before turning to the male standing beside him. "Can I have you do something for me?"

Randy scrunched his eyebrows, but nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

Dave took a quick glance at Jennifer. "I need you to take Jennifer to the police station, so she could let them know what's going on." The mention of her name had Jennifer looking up. "Would you be willing to do that?" He questioned when he saw the uneasy look on her face.

Jennifer swallowed. Her mother could possibly get in trouble along with her brother. Letting her eyes travel over to her sister, she closed her eyes and nodded. "He needs to pay for what he's done." She stood when she said that. "My mother is not going to corporate with us." She said matter-of-factly.

Dave shook his head. "We don't need her to." Both Randy and Jennifer just 'looked' at him. "Just give them your mother's phone numbers and I'm sure they'll be able to track something from where your brother was calling from."

Randy crossed over to stand next to Jennifer. "What if they don't believe anything that she says. You know how cops are." Dave stuck his hands in his pockets as he started pacing the hospital floors.

"I know exactly how they are." He started. "If they don't. Just mention my name. I'm rich and everyone likes money." He finished as he slipped a hand out of his pocket to touch the scruff on his chin.

Jennifer just looked over at Randy who couldn't help but smirk at his friend. "That is all too true." He crossed over to grab Jennifer's purse off the floor. "You ready?"

"Are you sure?" She asked as she took the purse offered to her.

Dave cleared his throat. "Do you want to find your brother or not?"

At that question, Jennifer nodded her head. "That I do." She stated with confidence. Randy held the door open for her and gave a quick wave to Dave before letting the door shut behind him.

Dave crossed over to Brianna to place a gentle kiss on top of her head. "We're going to find him, Bri. I promise you that."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the lateness on me updating this story. Hope you enjoy XD._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Slowly. He could feel her slipping away. His eyes rested on her as the doctor and nurses rushed inside the room. He hadn't even been gone for a minute and she'd flat lined. Now all he could do was just stand there and wait. It was a gut wrenching feeling. A feeling that no one wanted to experience. Dave didn't even budge as Randy and Jennifer showed up at his side. Their voices could be heard, questions being asked, but the only thing he could do was stare on. Just stare on.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X **

"Why isn't he answering me!?" Jennifer exclaimed. Randy cringed as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "I need to know if she's going to be okay." She turned into Randy's chest and let herself break down right there.

Randy swallowed as he tightened his grip around her. "She'll be alright. The doctor and nurses are in there." He tried to assure as his eyes stayed on Dave. A man that looked like a deer lost in the headlights. "Let's go sit you down." He said calmly as he turned Jennifer to one of the chairs sitting along the hallway walls.

"What happened, Randy? I need to know what happened." Jennifer managed in-between cries.

"We will. We just need to let the them do their job first." Jennifer sighed but let her head nod in response. "Can I get you anything. Coffee? Water?" He asked as he crotched down in front of her. Jennifer started to manage a response but quickly shut her mouth. "I'll get you a coffee than. I need one myself." He managed a half smile as he gently patted her knee.

Jennifer managed a thin smile. "Thanks." Randy just nodded before he started off.

Randy started towards his friend, but decided just to leave it be. He took a second to look inside the hospital room. The nurses rushing back and forth at the doctor's orders. Everything looked as if it was in slow motion. Just like any doctor show you'd catch on television. Randy Orton was far from being a religious man, but for the sake of Dave and Jennifer he closed his eyes for a quick minute and prayed. Just prayed.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

The trip to the police station had be anything but fun. Telling them that without any solid evidence they really couldn't start anything. After some pleading and bargaining they'd finally given in and let Jennifer inform them of what little she did know about her brother. Already being stressed out with that, they come back to the hospital to find a panic surrounding Brianna. Sheryl showed up soon after he'd called her. If any one person could get through to Dave, it'd be her. But so far, no good.

"Do you know what happened?" Sheryl had finally given up on her nephew and turned towards the twosome sitting in the hospital chairs.

Randy shook his head. "We'd just come back from the station and found Dave just as he is right now with the doctor and nurses rushing inside her room." He held out an extra cup of coffee towards her. "I'd gotten it for him." Sheryl took an absent look back at her nephew before taking the offering.

"How did it go at the station?" She asked taking her first sip from the hot liquid.

Randy shook his head. "They said they'd do the best they could."

"Bunch of bullshit." Jennifer putting her two sense in.

The three managed to laugh at her outburst. Stopping quickly though when the doctor came out of Brianna's room. Jennifer and Randy stood up at the same time as he came towards them. The look on his face could've spoken a million words and it soon had Jennifer breaking down again.

"Doctor." Sheryl stated.

The male sighed. "She's in the clear for now…" All three let out a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean she won't flat line again. We are going to keep a very close eye on her. I already have a few nurses ordered to stay in with her through the night." He finished.

Jennifer had grabbed on to Randy's hand and was gripping it now. "She flat lined?" The doctor nodded his head in response. "She almost died. My God." She gasped as her knees buckled. Both Sheryl and Randy managed to catch her in time. Guiding her back to the chair. "My little sister."

"If any of you want to go in and see her. Right now, is the time to do so." The doctor announced as he gave everyone a sympathetic look. " Because no one will be able to stay the night with her." He added as he directed a look at Dave.

Dave started, but Randy laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No point. Just be thankful that she's in the clear for now." He tried to reason as Dave shrugged his hand away. "Can we all go in and see her?" He questioned as the doctor started his way back inside the room.

He hesitated but gave in. "Of course. Fifteen minutes tops." He directed the group inside the room as he held the door open.

"Why?" Was the only thing that Jennifer could manage as she caught sight of her sister.

"It really has nothing to do with the injuries suffered. More of the trauma she was put through. In most cases, unfortunately they just tend to give up." One of the nurses spoke up as she continued to mess with the surrounding machines. "I had my own sister die like this." She finished.

At that moment, the room had become silent.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	22. Chapter 22

_Short chapter. But hope you enjoy it anyways._

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"I'd suggest you leave." Dave finally spoke his first words in a long while to the blunt nurse.

The nurse just gave him a 'look' and gasped. "Excuse me, sir. But I am her nurse…" She would've continued on but the doctor cut her off before anything could come out.

"Pam. I think he's right. I'll talk to you later about your behavior." The nurse gave everyone the eye before she huffed out of the hospital room. "So sorry about that. I'll leave you alone now." He spoke to the foursome before he too exited the room.

Jennifer eyed the nurse through the window as she and the doctor started to bicker at each other. "I hope she gets fired." She blurted out before she directed her attention to her sister.

"She won't. Hundred bucks says her and the doctor are fucking." Randy received a nice shot to the back of the head, courtesy of Sheryl for his blunt statement.

"Do people not have any respect these days." Sheryl spoke sternly as she gave Randy another smack, this time to his arm. He pouted but shut his mouth up very quickly.

Dave had to smirk to himself for that one. "I'd say two hundred, that he indeed fucks the nurse on the side, but also has nice little wife sitting at home right now." Sheryl and Jennifer just opened their mouth in shock and shook their heads at both males.

Randy smiled again. "She's probably not the only nurse either." Both men shared a laugh as the two woman sneered from across the room. "Hey, I got him to smile, didn't I?" Randy questioned feeling the two pairs of eyes on he and Dave.

Sheryl and Jennifer just looked at each other and shook their heads again. "You doing better, honey?" Sheryl crossed her way over to stand behind her nephew and not without giving Randy a little nudge in the gut. "We thought you'd never speak again." She joked a little.

"I seriously thought I was going to lose her. I don't know what I'd do if I did." Dave's demeanor become serious again as he took hold of Brianna's hand. "She needs to come out of this." It was almost a whisper but everyone had heard it. Sheryl wrapped her arms around her nephew's neck and just left them there as the big man let himself breakdown.

Jennifer wrapped an arm around Randy's waist. He stood there still for a moment, not exactly knowing what to do, but finally wrapped his around her shoulder's. Feeling the comfort, Jennifer let herself cry again as she rested her head onto his shoulder. If it wasn't for wanting to be the strong one amongst the four, he too would've started crying. But he didn't. He just comforted.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave had been reluctant to leave the hospital, but having no other choice he finally conceded and went home with the others. Knowing they couldn't all stay at his aunt's house, he offered for everyone to stay over at his place. Plenty of room for everyone and he just desperately needed the company. Even though he would never admit it out loud. Showing everyone to their own separate guest rooms, Dave finally found himself in his own. He walked by the wall mirror and just stood there starting at himself. If it wasn't for his permanent tan, the man would've been white as a ghost. He didn't even know the last time he'd taken a shower. Knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep anyways, he turned away from the mirror and headed into the bathroom to do just that.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

She could feel his hand in hers. His voice speaking softly for her to come back to him. That's all she'd heard when she'd almost let herself drift away. He cried for her. He'd actually cried for her. His heart was broken, she could feel it. He was slowly giving up. She couldn't let him do that though. She loved him and even if he never admitted it, she knew he loved her too. The sound of her heart beating drummed through her ears…the air slowly crept back into her lungs as she gasped out for air. She had to go back to him…

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Dave had tried to will himself to sleep, but all he did was toss and turn. Defeated, he found himself on the way down to the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs he could hear the faint sound of his cell phone buzzing. Rushing back up to his room and with no hesitation answered the phone. "Bautista here."

"Mr. Bautista. I'm one of the nurses looking over Brianna. Sir, she's just come out of her coma."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	23. Chapter 23

_Not that anyone really reads it, but I finally put some stuff up in my profile. So, if you're that bored. Go ahead and check it out. lol. Anywayz, hope you enjoy the chapter. I just love this story ... hehe!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Dave ran into that hospital. Nothing else but Brianna weighed on his mind. The phone call that he'd be waiting for. Hoping for. She'd woken up. She was awake again. The thought of losing her could be tossed out the window. He just needed to see her. Touch her. Hear her voice. The other three were in tow, but Dave hadn't even noticed. Rushing through the hallways, he finally stopped in front of her room. He swallowed back tears as he watched her through the window. As if she'd felt him there, her eyes looked up and found his. They just continued to stare at each other until the doctor grabbed his attention, signaling for him to come inside in the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor stated. "I'll be back in to check on you later, Brianna." He gave her a simple smile as he gave her knee a gentle pat. Signaling for the nurse to join him, they both exited the room to leave the twosome alone.

Brianna just stared at the male standing at the foot of her bed. Her heart started to drum. The butterflies that he always seemed to put in her stomach were forming. "Dave…" Was the only thing that escaped her mouth, but it had Dave rushing to her side.

"You came back to me." His emotions overtook him as he grabbed her hand and pressed it to his own beating heart. "I thought I was going to lose you Bri. I could feel you slipping away."

Brianna's heart broke as she watched the usually serious male show his emotions. She felt that single tear roll down her cheek. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed his touch. "I had to come back. I had to come back for you…" Dave leaned over to kiss her tears away.

"You don't know how scared I've been. How scared all of us have been." Brianna cupped his face in her hands. "I love you Brianna. I think I have since the first moment I saw you." Dave turned into her gentle touch. "I only wish I would've told you that from the start." Guilt could be sensed through the statement.

All Brianna could do was smile. "I love you too, Dave. So much. I knew I had to come back to tell you that. And I don't care about what's happened between us. I just know that I need you." Dave leaned in closer as Brianna wrapped her arms around his neck for a much needed embrace.

"Don't ever let go of me." He whispered in her ear making her smile.

"I wasn't planning to." She whispered back as he trailed gentle kisses along her neck.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" He questioned as he positioned himself to sit beside her.

Brianna moved for him. "Just really sore. Dave, did they find him?"

The expression on Dave's face could've told a million words. "I'm sorry, Brianna. Your sister and Randy have been doing everything they can to help the local police track him down."

Brianna touched his hand. "It's okay Dave. I am sure they'll do everything they can."

_If I find him first though, the bastard is mine._ "I don't know how you can be so calm when you say that, but I know I admire it." Dave commented as his fingers entwined with hers.

Brianna smiled as she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "You mentioned my sister. She's here?" She questioned as her voice brightened a little bit more.

Dave returned the smile. "I can go get her for you."

Brianna nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you." Dave started to move off the bed. "But..." She stopped him as she tugged at his hand. "I'd like a kiss before you do." She gave that infamous smirk of hers.

"I think I can do that." He stated before leaning down to capture her lips with his. Just as he'd remembered. God, how he'd missed her. "Don't know how much I needed that." He whispered against her lips. "I'll be right back." He announced as he backed away and exited the room.

Brianna placed a hand over her heart. He still got to her. And somehow she knew he probably always would.

_---------------------------------------------_

Jennifer and Randy stood at Dave's presence. "She wants to see her sister." Dave announced as a smile spread across his face. "And I'm sure she'd love to see you too, Orton." He added when Randy started to sit back down.

"Sheryl just went to go get something to eat. I can wait here for her." Randy offered as Jennifer had already started in the direction of her sister's hospital room.

Dave shook his head. "No. I'll wait for her. I need her assistance with something anyways." He started. "Just tell Bri we won't be long." He smiled before he pushed the twosome along.

Randy turned to give his friend one last suspicious look. He was definitely up to something.

_--------------------------------------------_


	24. Chapter 24

Sheryl turned to her nephew when they pulled up in front of the building. "David." She stated his name in somewhat of a surprised tone. "Are you…" She started before he cut her off.

"I am. I need you to help me though." He stated as they both got out of the car.

Sheryl tilted her head and smiled as her nephew came around to her side. "Of course. I'll help with anything you need." Dave smirked as he tucked her arm under his.

"Hopefully I can do this right." He stated holding the door open for his aunt.

Sheryl patted his arm in a gentle way. "You'll do more than fine."

Dave sighed and nodded as they found themselves inside. He had no clue as to what he was about to do, but he knew that he needed and wanted to do it as soon as possible.

_-----------------------------------------------_

Randy and Jennifer were in the middle of a conversation with Brianna when Jennifer was interrupted by a phone call. Apologizing before she got up and crossed over to the other side of the room, she answered the phone and almost lost her footing when she heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Mother." She whispered as she turned her back to the other two in the room.

"Jennifer. How is she?" Jennie started to question her daughter.

Jennifer excused herself from the room, before she spoke again. "Where is he? I know you know." There was silence. "Damn it mother. This is your daughter we're talking about here."

Jennie sighed through the phone. "I'm sorry that I even called." Jennifer had no chance to respond before her mother left her with the sound of the dial tone.

"Damn it." Jennifer fell back into a vacant chair.

Randy stepped outside of the room. "Is everything okay?" He questioned out loud.

Jennifer just looked up and shook her head. "She fucking knows Randy. My mother knows where he is, but she won't tell me. I cannot believe she is doing this." Randy took the seat beside her and grabbed her hand in an assuring manner. "They are going to find him aren't they?" She questioned.

Randy gave a simple smile as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "If they don't. We will."

_-------------------------------------------------_

"I can't keep doing this." Jennie placed the phone back onto the charger before she turned to him.

John looked up from his seat at the table. "Mom. You can't turn me in. Please."

Jennie rubbed her tired eyes. "Did you do this to her, John? Tell me the truth."

He profusely shook his head as he stood. "I swear to God I didn't do this to her. I don't know why they're naming me a suspect. I'm her brother." He lied. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Damn it. She already accused you of this once before. Why would she be lying?" Jennie pulled away from her son to cross over into the living room. "Did you or didn't you?" She asked again.

John swallowed. "I said I didn't do it. Brianna made it up the first time and if she's the one that accused me this time around then she's lying again. Attention is the only thing she wants."

Jennie directed a 'look' at her son. "I cannot believe you just said that. Your sister is in the hospital and possibly fighting for her life. For God's sake John." She exasperated.

"I know. I'm sorry." He snickered behind her back as he said it. "If you turn me in mother, they won't even give me a chance to tell my side of the story. I'll go straight to jail. You don't want that to happen to me do you?" The guilt spouted out with the question.

"Of course not." Jennie finally spoke again.

John nodded as he wrapped his mother in for a hug. And knowing that she couldn't see. He let himself smirk. Such a smug one too. _Just try to come and find me._

_---------------------------------------------------_


	25. Chapter 25

_There will only be a couple of chapters left in this story, but I have something in mind. I'll let you know as we get closer the end._

_Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Brianna was finally released from the hospital and she couldn't have been more relieved. She held on tightly to Dave's hand as he led her out. Jennifer and Randy were sitting and waiting in the car. Brianna couldn't help but smile at the fact. If she hadn't felt loved before, these past weeks had told her different. Even though her body still ached, she seriously couldn't have felt any better. One of the top reasons, being the man that currently held on to her hand.

"So what's this surprise that Jennifer keeps talking about?" Brianna questioned after they all piled up in the car. Randy and Jennifer in the front, while she and Dave occupied the back.

Dave frowned at Randy, who just shrugged. "I'd have no clue. Jennifer?" He questioned himself as he exaggerated her name. Jennifer just smiled shyly and shrugged.

Brianna laughed at the exchanged looks between the threesome. "I guess I wasn't supposed to know." Brianna just shook her head and smiled as she rested her head on Dave's shoulder.

Dave leaned his head against hers. He'd smack one to Randy later, but that'd wait. As they got closer to home, the nervous feeling in his stomach was only getting stronger. He closed his eyes and just let himself hope that everything would turn out just as planned.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Jennifer and Randy went ahead as Dave helped Brianna out of the car. Sharing a smile, Brianna leaned up and gave him a quick, yet lingering kiss. He gently kissed her forehead as they started their walk up to the house. Brianna noticed a familiar car parked on the side of the house.

"You didn't tell me Sheryl was going to be here." She stated out loud looking up at Dave.

Dave smiled. "I guess it just slipped my mind." He took a much needed deep breath as he opened the front door for her.

Brianna noticed the trail of rose pedals and turned back to Dave a bit confused. "Dave…" She let it linger.

"Just follow the trail." Was all he stated as he moved ahead of her, leaving her all by her lonesome.

Brianna frowned a little, but did was she was told. The trail continued into the kitchen and finally ended into the dining room. She put a hand over her mouth when she noticed the lit candles and Dave waiting for her on one knee. "Oh my God." Was all she could say.

Dave grabbed her hand. "Brianna. I regret every second that I was away from you. I can honestly say that I fell for you the second I saw you…" Brianna tilted her head as her eyes started to glisten. "I was too proud to say it then, but now I don't care. I'm in love with you Brianna and know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Brianna let out a small gasp as he opened the small velvet box to expose a flawless heart shaped three carrot diamond ring. "I can only hope that you do too. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Bautista?" There it was. It was out. Now all he had to do was hope for the answer that he wanted to hear.

Brianna swallowed as she let the first tear fall. "Dave, I…" The hesitation in her voice had him scared. She was going to say no. Why hadn't he prepared himself for that part? "I only wished I could've looked better for this day, but I don't care either. I love you too and yes I'll marry you."

All Dave could do was put on a big smile as he wrapped her into his arms. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he gave her light spin in the air. Placing her back on her feet, Dave pulled out the ring and gladly slipped it on her finger. "Thank you for saying yes."

Brianna looked at the ring then back up to her fiancé. "Thank you for asking." After the two shared another kiss, the other three made themselves known. Congratulations were given all around as the group shared a toast in the candlelight. "So this was the surprise?" Brianna finally questioned after a while. "I guess I really wasn't supposed to know." She laughed.

Dave held up a finger. "That reminds me…" He let it linger as he gave Randy a nice smack to the back of the head. "First and last time I let you in on a secret." He finished.

Randy frowned as he rubbed the back of his head. Jennifer and Sheryl laughed at his expense. The group continued to converse until the sound of the doorbell could be heard. Everyone looked at each other before Sheryl made the move to go answer it.

"Oh. Do we have a party going on here? Was I not invited?" Sheryl gasped at the sight of the persons on the other side of the door.

"I'm calling the police." Sheryl stated quickly as she pulled out her cell phone. John flicked it out of her hand as he pushed her aside to make way for he and his mother.

Brianna made her way out first and let the champagne glass fall out of her hand as she saw the two people standing in front of her. "Oh my God…" She whispered as her knees went weak.

Dave caught her before she fell to the ground. "Brianna…" He started but soon caught sight of her point of view. His blood started to boil. "You son of a bitch." He cursed as he handed Brianna over to Randy. "You have some fucking nerve to show up here."

John smirked and turned at the greeting. "Nice to see you too. You remember my mother, right?" He gestured towards the woman at his side. Dave started towards him. "Whoa. Back up. We just came to see how my little sister was doing." He kept the sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah. I bet you did." Dave started. "Jennifer call the police." He ordered taking a quick look behind him. She nodded and started back to the kitchen, but was caught off guard at the next action her brother took.

"No you won't. None of you are going to do anything." The sight of the gun made everybody panic. "I suggest everyone shut the hell up, because no one is going anywhere anytime soon."

_So much for everything going just as planned._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	26. Chapter 26

_I think the next chapter will officially be the last. So sad. lol. I just wanted to say thank to those who have followed this story from the very first chapter. I wouldn't have been able to continue if it wasn't for you guys. So thank you a million times!!_

_I have an idea in mind as for what I wanna do after this story ends, but I'll let you peeps know in the next chapter. XD_

_As alwayz, I hope you enjoy the read!_

_------------------------------------------_

Brianna felt her heart sink. The two sister's held each other in a tight embrace. They couldn't do anything but anticipate and fear what their brother would do next. There he stood, in the middle of the room with the gun still in his hand, making sure to point it at whoever made an attempt to move toward him. The furry in his eyes showed like a burning fire. Brianna swallowed as she stood. Jennifer looked up at her sister and tried to tug at her hand. Gently pushing her sister's touch away, she took a couple of steps forward. "John." She stated in a broken voice.

"Brianna. What the hell are you doing?!" Brianna closed her eyes at Dave's harsh tone. She slowly turned to face him. "Stay with your sister." He demanded. Brianna just shook her head and he frowned in return. "Bri…"

John swallowed as he pointed the gun at his sister. Brianna held up her hands in defense. "Don't hurt them John. I'm the one that you want to hurt. They have nothing to do with it." John snickered a little bit, but Brianna saw his eyes slightly waver. "Just take me and be done with it."

Dave stood now too. "Brianna." He stated her name with a sense of hurt behind it.

Brianna flicked her teary eyes to stare at him. "I'll be fine, Dave." She gave a shadow of a smile before turning back to her brother. "Please John. They don't have anything to do with it. Let them go." John licked his lips as he let himself look around the room. "Please." She repeated.

"Don't do this, Brianna." Jennifer called out as the single tear fell. "We're sisters. We're supposed to stick together." Brianna brought a finger to her lips to hush her sister's protests.

"John." She simply stated.

Clearing his throat, the male forcefully grabbed his sister. "We're going to leave now and no one is going to call the cops." Dave gritted his teeth as he tried to take a step forward. "I'm serious. If I hear one fucking siren, she's dead." Dave stood tall as the gun pointed at him. "Brianna?"

Brianna just closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I'll be fine you guys. There's no need to call the cops." She ordered as she plastered a half-smile on her face. "I love you." She mouthed to both her sister and Dave. Both looked at her with a pained look.

"Mom." John stated turning to face the older woman. Jennie looked at her daughter with hurt. The same directed to her son. "I never meant for it to get this way. You still love me right?" The male gave a smile as his eyes started to glisten. "I love you mommy."

Jennie came up with the best smile she could and gave it to her son. "I love you too Johnny."

John smiled and the signs of the once sweet little boy showed. But it only for a mere second. Grabbing Brianna by the arm, he pushed her forcefully towards the front door. The sound of Randy trying to restrain Dave could be heard and if it wasn't already broken, Brianna's heart did at that moment. The sound of his cracking voice could've probably been the worst thing she'd ever heard. Finding herself outside, John kept pushing her towards the car. "Drive." The demand so simple, but yet so forceful. Taking the keys from his hand, Brianna did what she was told as she started to climb inside the car.

"Johnny. Wait." John turned to the sound of his mother's voice and smiled again. The male placed the gun inside the waist of his jeans as he walked over to her. "I love you baby." John just nodded and started to wrap his mother in for a hug, but caught sight of the weapon in her hand. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." John looked up at his mother with nothing but hurt in his eyes. Before he had the chance to grab his own weapon, the shot had already been fired.

Brianna fell limp against the car as she watched her brother fall to the ground. Flicking her eyes up, she caught sight of her mother's stare. Pulling herself up, Brianna slowly walked over to her mother and just instantly wrapped her into an embrace as the gun slipped out of her shaky hand. "It's okay Momma. It's okay." She spoke the calm words as the woman started to break down in her arms. Brianna swallowed as she stared down at her brother.

The other three rushed out of the house upon hearing the gunshot. All of them looked at each other when they saw who had been laid out. Jennifer grabbed her phone with a shaky hand and finished the phone call to nine-one-one. Dave started toward Brianna, but Randy grabbed his friend and shook his head. Dave just simply nodded as he stayed by his friend's side.

"I'm so sorry Brianna. I'm so sorry." Her mother continued to cry out. Brianna cupped her mother's face and just simply smiled. "You don't hate me, do you?" Brianna shook her head. Jennie just shook her own head before taking her daughter in for another embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too Momma. I could never hate you." Jennie held her daughter at arm's length and gently touched a hand to her cheek. Both women shared a smile before the sound of the siren's could be heard in the distance. "We'll be okay. I promise." She whispered the assurance. Her mom just gave a nod. Brianna let go of her mother as she turned and crotched down over her brother. "I never hated you either, John. Just hurt. Please rest in peace brother." The tear fell and the arms of her fiancée wrapped around her waist. "Oh Dave." She sighed as they embraced.

Dave kissed the top of her head. "Don't ever scare me like that again. You hear me?" Brianna just nodded as she gripped the back of his shirt. "Everything is going to be okay, Bri."

Brianna looked up and nodded. "I know that now." She gave a smile before she rested her head back against his chest. Dave let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't ever let me go again, Dave." She whispered against his chest.

"Never." He whispered back. "I'll never do that again."

_-----------------------------------------------------------_


	27. Chapter 27

_Last chapter, up ahead. Sadness. lol. No, but I just wanted to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to hear the feedback from you readers! _

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The night seemed to drag on forever. Everything that had happened seemed like a blur to Brianna. Even as she sat there in a police station answering the endless questions from one of the many detectives on hand. Dave sat next to her, holding her hand in a comforting support. Randy and her sister sat at another desk probably answering the same questions she'd had. And her mother. Her eyes fell on the older woman. "Can you please go check on my mother?" Brianna questioned as she turned to the male beside her. Dave simply nodded. "Thank you." She gave a gentle smile as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. As Dave stood she turned back to the silent man behind the desk. "You're looking at me like you don't believe me." She stated surely as the male flicked an inquisitive eyebrow. "It was all done in self defense."

The older male, leaned forward on his desk. "From what we saw, your brother wasn't the one with the weapon in his hand." Brianna crossed her legs as she leaned back and stared at him. "I'm sorry. But if there's nothing we can go on, your mother is going to be charged with murder."

Brianna took off the jacket that she wore. "Do you see this?" She questioned as she held up her wrists. "That's from him dragging me out of the house." Turning her head, she pointed to her exposed neck. "Those marks are from the tight grip that those men had when they sat on top of me and raped me." The male opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "No, he may not have done anything physically to hurt me, but do you know how he felt having my own brother sit there and watch as this happened to me? As he actually sat there and shouted out orders?" The tears streamed down her face now. The male quiet. "No? Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Is everything okay here?" Dave directed the question towards Brianna as he made sure to eye the male behind the desk. Brianna just nodded as she wiped the tears away.

"I've never had anything against my brother. I forever knew he was sick and that he wasn't going to get any better unless he wanted to." The older male's expression soften for the first time that night. "My mother was just trying to protect me. My mother loved him beyond this world. I knew she always hoped he would get better. That's why she stuck by him." She grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder. "Please don't punish her. Don't punish her for possibly ending my brother's pain." The last statement had the detective flicking his eyes up at the woman.

Their silence inhaled for a good ten minutes before the detective finally said something. Brianna and Dave watched as the male stood from his desk and beckoned one of his partners to come over. "The mother won't be charged with anything. Everything was done in self defense." The younger male just nodded his head before he turned back to head towards the older woman.

The twosome sitting down let out a sigh of relief at the announcement. "Thank you sir." They both spoke at the same time, Brianna making sure to give a grateful smile.

"I know I probably would've done the same thing for my daughter. Probably worse."

Brianna smiled again and nodded. "When will they be releasing my brother's body?" The question even caught Dave by surprise. "I'd like to have a proper burial for him."

The older male cleared his throat. "Are you sure?" Brianna nodded. "Probably anywhere from two to three days. I'll have someone give you call." He watched the female look to her mother. "We've kept you here long enough. Take everyone home to get some rest." He politely ordered.

"We will."

The male gave a smile. "And congratulations." Dave and Brianna looked at him with a confused expression. "The ring and the look in this male's eyes gave it away." He directed a look at Dave. "Same one I had the day I proposed to my wife." The smile grew wider.

Brianna looked up at her fiancé and smirked. "I'm the lucky one." The twosome shared a quick peck. "Thank you again detective." The male just gave a simple nod as he watched the couple stride past his desk.

"Everyone ready to go home?" Dave questioned loudly as he and Brianna came upon the other three. All three looked up and gladly nodded their heads. Dave smiled as he watched Brianna hold her hand out for her mother. The older woman looked into her daughter's eyes and couldn't help the smile that formed as she let her hand entwine with hers. "And you two?" Randy and Jennifer looked his way and both gave simple smiles as they followed closely behind. "I think my friend has a thing for your sister." Dave whispered into his fiancé's ear.

Brianna smirked as she stole a glance at the twosome. "I think so. We'll just have to do something about that." A smirk formed on his face now. "We're going to be okay now huh?"

Dave looked down at her as he lifted her hand to his lips. "That we are."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brianna's mom and sister had to return home, but the threesome's relationship couldn't have been better. Jennie and Brianna had that long awaited talk. Both cried a river, but left knowing that not everything had been lost between the mother and daughter. The three woman even shared phone conversations about the upcoming wedding. Brianna had even asked both women to be her maid of honors, along with Sheryl. All three cried of course, but couldn't have been more ecstatic.

Dave asked her to move in with him. She gladly obliged. He and company had decided that it would just be better for him to stay stationed there. Randy took it upon himself to be the one to fly back and forth. And of course, Dave couldn't have been more happier with that. The engaged couple spent as much time as they could together. Brianna had taken her job back at the diner, but only part time as she continued taking classes at the university. Sheryl hadn't minded that fact at all. She was just happy to see the woman in high spirits again.

"I could just stand here all day and watch you study." Brianna looked up at the male leaned against the kitchen doorframe. "Need help?" He smirked as he made way towards her.

Brianna smirked at the male. "David." She warned with her tone as she watched him sneak his way behind her, creeping his arms around her waist. "You're distracting me, Dave." Brianna bit her lip seductively to try and hide the sigh that wanted to escape.

"You need a break anyways." He mumbled against the pulse of her neck. He captured her mouth as she dipped her head back. The woman rose to his touch as he hand glided slowly up her thigh.

"How was your day?" The woman sighed the question.

"Better now."

"Yeah. Mine was good too." A whimper escaped when he found her inviting warmth. The female's nails scraped lightly against his neck. "This feels really good."

"Mm hmm."

Brianna cupped the male's face in her hands. "But Dave. What did we promise?"

Dave composed himself for a second as he looked at his fiancé. A groan escaped at the memory of what they'd promised to each other a couple of days before. "That since we've waited this long already, that we'd wait until after we were married." The male frowned as he stood now. "I think I might've had a couple of drinks when I said that."

Brianna smiled as she pressed a light kiss to her fiancé's forehead. "Aw. Baby. It won't be that much longer."

"Can we go get married right now?"

"Dave."

"Fine."

Brianna hopped off the kitchen stool to hug the male. "I love you."

Dave nodded and sighed. "Apparently I do too. Because I've never waited this long to get laid. You must be a really special woman." The male chuckled when he received a playful slap to the arm. "Do you know how much it cost me for that rock on your finger?"

"You're still not getting any, David."

"Worth a shot."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay. I said it was the last chapter, but I'm thinking of writing a second part to this story. But more of the focus will be on the pairing of Jennifer and Randy and of course the big wedding. So, if any of that sounds appealing to you readers, hit me up with a review and let me know. XD!_


End file.
